Samurai Emerald
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Samurai Jack has fought many things. But now when he meets Emerald he must teach her the way of the samurai and help her on her way towards redemption and enlightenment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Jack and Little Emerald pt 1**

* * *

Long ago in a distant land I Aku the great shape shifting master of Darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil, but a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck I tore open a portal in time, and plunged him into the future. WHERE MY EVIL IS LAW. Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the evil that is AKU.

* * *

Long ago in a distant planet. The four diamonds rule over all the gems. As they spread their influence across the universe the tension began to rise. Gems that were seen as weak were looked down upon. It was not until the gems reached a planet known as Earth that a rebellion broke out that the gem home world abandoned Earth. The remaining diamonds wanted to become stronger so they decided to create a new breed of soldiers. These warriors would be experimented fusions since the ability to fuse was far more powerful than they expected. The gem home world became advance beyond their wildest dreams.

* * *

 _The Gem Homeworld_

The skies were filled with high tech vehicles that made life easier for the gems. It was advanced some might even say it was far too advanced. Skyscrappers of crystal technology rose above the clouds, and underneath these there was the section called the Kindergarden where all the newest gems would remain to be taught, trained and educated. Among these new gems there was a little gem girl with light green skin, standard black uniform. She had deep emerald eyes that matched her hair, her gem was an emerald on her chest in the shape of a star. She was looking at the stars wondering what kind of worlds were out there. Her name was Emerald.

Her train of thought was disrupted by an all too familiar sound. She turned to see a military ship ready to take some new recruits. The drones came out to make way for their commanding officer. There she stood the gem known as Peridot. She used her fingers to create a screen. Emerald got in line with the other young gems. She felt a tap on her shoulder it was her best friend Onyx. A gem with black hair that covered her right eye. She had around the same height of Emerald but she was slightly stronger.

"Hey Emerald where do you think we will go?" asked Onyx

"I don't know hopefully anywhere but to remain here." responded Emerald

"Attention, we will begin the tests to decide to which unit each of you will go to. Now begin." said Peridot in her megaphone.

The line began to move. Every gem was scanned and given an assigned placement. Emerald was up next and really wished for a miracle to be assigned to the Exploration department under White Diamond. The scanning began and Peridot seemed not as pleased as she hoped. But she then saw something that caught her eye. The slightly higher core energy signature,

"Recruit number 502.E2 you are assigned to the Military Research Department. Congratulations young gem you will work under Yellow Diamond such as myself." said Peridot with a satisfied look.

Emerald was all but happy about this outcome. The Military Research Department was the only one that stayed on Homeworld. She remained with her mouth open and was about to say something when one of the drones pulled her inside. She was strapped and angry she was 900 years of age and she wanted to see the universe now she was stuck in Homeworld for good. Another recruit sat next to her it was Onyx, who was also assigned to the MRD.

"Hey at least we are together." said Onyx trying to cheer Emerald up.

The ship took off and dropped all the young gems at their respective departments. The MRD was one if not the biggest department of Homeworld right next to the Spacepads and the ships.

Emerald and Onyx arrived at their place with only a few more gems. They were greeted by the biggest gem Emerald had ever seen.

"Great a new batch of weaklings. Welcome little gems you have been selected to become the new warriors the Diamond authority needs. I am commander Jasper. We shall do a few more tests and then you will proceed to basic training." said the now named Jasper.

The test were simple enough. An obstacle course, and energy measurement and the one Emerald dreaded the most the weapon summoning. Besides summoning it the gems had to prove its efficiency and their mastery over it. She was the next one. She just stood there thinking until she whispered something in Jasper's ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SUMMON YOUR WEAPON!? Oh I get it a comedian. Well let me tell you comedian don't last long here." said Jasper

Then a droid came at Emerald and knocked her off. Onyx went to check on her. Jasper was disappointed and marked Emerald out. Next was Onyx, and she was angry for Jasper's treatment of her friend. The droid came at Onyx and she summoned her weapon from her gem in her back. It was a black morning star with a spiky gray chain and a gray handle. She swung it with enough strength to propel it towards Jasper. Which left the later one surprised but she quickly used her had to stop the droid and then crush it.

Onyx thought that she had gone too far but Jasper only laughed.

"Well you certainly are something. What is your name soldier 502.E3?" said Jasper as she walked to the recruit.

"My name is Onyx, sir." responded Onyx

After the trials were done everyone went to the exercise hall to train. Emerald was doing slightly above average but not enough. Onyx was doing special training under Jasper's close watch. The days became months and a year later it happened.

Onyx had gone missing and Emerald asked around and the only answer she received was that she was going under a 'special assignment' whatever that was. One night she heard some weird noises and went to see what was it. She slipped through the guards and went through the corridor she always saw Peridot and Jasper use. She saw a weird light coming from a door. She decided to peek and she saw something she wished she didn't.

Peridot was standing there right next to Jasper starring at a tube in which Onyx and other recruits were in suspended animation.

"Are you sure she is ready? That Emerald would have been more adequate for the fusion experiment." "I am certain, this one is far stronger. She is be the best choice she has raw potential. Bring in the second subject soldier 503.F1." "That Amber gem. But she is not the most stable minded one to put it lightly. And her weapon is too powerful I mean chakrams ." "Just commence the fusion experiment." finished Jasper.

Another tube moved closer to Onyx. Inside it was a gem with long bright orange hair and deep orange skin her gem was a circle in her fore head. She then opened her eyes and started moving like a wild animal scratching the tube. Peridot began the experiment by sending electric pulses to both tubes. Onyx and the other gem screamed in pain as their bodies became light and began to converge into a single body. The two gems saw that the new body was just as big as Jasper, her body was slim but at the same time muscular, her arms and legs were pale orange with dark orange lines that began at the tip of the fingers and converged at the center. Her clothes were changed she now wore a black skin tight suit with no arms nor legs, with a v-neck. Her head was covered by a hood.

Emerald watched in horror as the monstrosity stood up. The fusion grabbed her hood and pulled it down reveling her red crimson hair and eyes with an evil smile. Their respective gems had fused as well becoming a single one on her forehead. Peridot stood back in fear of that smile but Jasper moved forwards.

"Tell me soldier, what is your name?"

"My name is Almandine." said the fusion

"Your first order is to destroy our little spy." said Jasper pointing at the door.

Almandine summoned her weapon and jumped at Emerald. Emerald jumped out and began running. Almandine followed her. Emerald had dodged several of her attacks and managed to get out through a window. She landed in the middle of the street and made her way to the ships. Almandine was right behind her. Her weapon was a combination of a morning star and chakrams. Her weapon was a morning star that within the spike ball it deployed saw blades. This weapon nearly chopped Emerald in two she luckily entered a ship that was in maintenance, and turned on the engine. Sadly, Almandine threw one last attack and damaged the warp drive as it flew away from home world.

Jasper and Peridot met up with Almandine and congratulated her on her first assignment.

 _Warp Space_

Emerald was freaking out her best friend tried to kill her. She tried to think of something but she couldn't help but cry. She felt it a new emotion for her, she was not even paying attention to what was happening. The warp drive made her ship go faster than anything. When she finally tried to stop she noticed she was about to crash on another planet.

She braced herself for impact.

 _Forest_

Jack was walking through the forest with his signature hat. He had heard about a time stone that could take anyone anywhere in time. Suddenly, he heard a disturbance, all the animals began to run away. In the sky a weird meteor came down and crashed in the mountains close to where Jack was. He made a run to see what was going on. Jack made his way through the rubble of the crater. Jack began walking slowly towards the end of the meteor to find a spaceship unlike anything he had seen since he got to the future. He tried to open it and managed to do so. Inside there was a little girl with green emerald hair. He grabs her and gets her away from the burning ship. As soon as he is at a safe distance the ship exploded. He got quickly away and down to the river when the girl began to move. He stopped near the river and got some water for her.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" asked Jack

Emerald slowly opened her eyes and answered. "Emerald."


	2. Chapter 2 II

**Chapter 2 Jack and Little Emerald pt 2**

 _Forest_

Emerald felt her head felt her head throbbing. She could hear many things though nothing that she knew about. No cars, no electricity, no nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see a completely different place. She was amazed. A liquid substance flowed near her. The buildings seemed to be shorter and had branches that were covered in some green stuff. She tried to stand up and she kept feeling a similar green stuff on the ground, which seemed pleasant for some reason. She then felt something moving her hair, and made a calming sound. She calmed down a bit then she heard someone getting closer.

It was a being unlike anything Emerald had seen. It was wearing some sort of white robes, its hair was black and tied in a knot. He had some sort of destabilizer on his hip and wore some weird shoes, and he had some sort of blue creatures on one of his arms.

Emerald quickly moved behind a tree trying to maintain a safe distance.

"I see you are awake now. The call me Jack. What is your name." asked Jack

"My name is Emerald." said Emerald as she kept her hiding spot

"I brought some food and water for you." said Jack sitting down putting the fish and the water next to a fire.

Emerald slowly moved to sit near the strange creature. She then saw him place the fish near the hot spot. She slowly moved her hand only to get burned.

"Careful. You could burn yourself with fire." "Fire?" "Yes. This is called fire." "Does everything else have a name?" "Yes. That is called a river it flows with water, I caught the fish there, we are in a forest filled with trees, we are sitting on grass, and the wind is blowing." explained Jack

Emerald was taken aback for this. She even began to smell something really good. She followed the smell back to the fire and saw that the fishes were already cooked.

"That smells great." "Now we eat."said Jack handing Emerald a fish.

Emerald wondered what to do. She saw Jack opening his mouth and taking chunks of the fish and then moved his mouth and then he did something with his throat and the chunk. Emerald then did the same only to get her tongue burned. She got up and ran around making Jack laugh in silence. Jack then stopped Emerald on her tracks and gave her some water. She didn't know what to do so Jack showed her. He took a sip and then swallowed the water. She then did the same thing and it was a whole new thing for her. She then tried to eat again and she loved it.

"This is amazing. Mr. Jack. If we had this in Homeworld we..." Emerald then got depressed.

Jack was about to ask what was wrong. He heard something. A pack of bounty hunters riding wolves. The bounty hunters were armed monsters with guns. Emerald was frightened and hid behind Jack.

"Samurai Jack. Aku has a bounty on your head. We have come to claim it." said the leader of the Bounty hunters.

Jack merely stood up calmly putting the fish down. Emerald stood in fear.

"Emerald run to the river when I say go." said Jack with a reassuring voice

Jack slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword, and then the bounty hunters jumped at Jack. Jack just stood there. Emerald jumped to the river like Jack told her. She turned around to see what had happened.

The world seemed to have slowed down. Jack pulled out his sword and jumped up dodging the first attack of the bounty hunters. He then proceeded to slice the weapons and the first two bounty hunters. He then did a duck and did an upper slice taking the robot wolf's head and the cyborg arms of the third bounty hunter. The leader was next. He jumped pulling out his guns only to meet a vertical sword slash, making the bounty hunter explode. The damage was done and the other bounty hunters soon joined their leader.

The explosion behind Jack only made Emerald be even more impressed. She had never seen let alone meet someone with this kind of skill. She was left with her mouth open. Jack walked up to her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack

Emerald began to cry and hugged Jack. After a while they moved away from the place where they were before, and Jack got ready for bed. Emerald had a weird look on her face. She recalled all of the events. This being had defeated no destroyed four better armed warriors. She then pulled out all her courage and said what was on her mind.

"Teach me." "Excuse me." "Teach me how to fight. I saw all you did. Please. I'll do anything." "Why do you wish to learn how to fight." "I... I just need to." said Emerald

Jack just made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep."

Emerald did the same thing he did, but got nothing.

The night passed slowly for Emerald the events of the last few days still fresh in her mind. Jack had gotten up and woke her up. Even though he knew that she was awake.

"Will you teach me now?" asked Emerald.

"No." said Jack as he began to walk.

"No. What do you mean no?" asked Emerald following Jack.

Jack simply walked with no worry. Emerald followed him closely behind. They walked for hours and only stopped when they ate or when Emerald needed to rest.

 _Plain_

Jack and Emerald arrived at a plain and Jack suddenly stopped making Emerald crash behind him.

"What's wrong why did you stop?" asked Emerald

Jack grabbed his sword and like lightning cut two sticks. He sheathed his sword and then he picked the two sticks. He turned and gave one to Emerald. Emerald became worried because with his hat on she could not see what he was looking like.

"I will ask you again. Why do you want me to train you?"

"Because I need to get stronger." responded Emerald

Jack simply hit her on the head. She merely rubbed her head, and then she grabbed her stick with both hands and began trying to hit him. Sadly she was blocked every time with little effort. She tried jumping and landing a hit. But Jack merely used the stick to send her flying behind him. At this moment as she was getting up the wind began to blow.

"Why do you want me to train you?"

"Because I need to fight. RRRRAAAAHHHH!"

Emerald began yelling as she sent several attacks towards Jack. He merely blocked or stepped aside to avoid her attacks.

"He who walks with aggression, walks with no dignity."

"What!? I just want to know how to fight."

"Why? Everyone wants to be stronger. But why must you become strong? That is the question."

Emerald had had it. She gathered all her strength and made one last swing. As the sticks got closer and closer the sky gets filled with lightning and rain pours down to the earth. The two sticks clash Emerald's shatters. She drops to her knees and begins to cry. Jack just stands there listening.

"Because I don't want to lose anyone. I lost Onyx and now I am alone. Please help me I lost everything please." cried Emerald while punching the ground.

"Perhaps I will understand better if you tell me everything." said Jack helping Emerald to her feet.

Emerald told Jack the story and by the time she was finished the sky had cleared.

"For what you seek you will need more than just strength. Your training begins tomorrow."

Emerald was happy beyond anything. She began jumping out of pure joy.

 _That night_

Emerald was trying to get to sleep but it still alluded her.

"Master, how do you sleep? I have never slept."

"You must first relax. Get comfortable and then let your mind flow."

With these final words Emerald began to feel tiered and she suddenly found herself sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3 III

**Chapter 3 Jack and Emerald's Training**

 _Emerald's Dream_

Emerald found herself in huge void floating. She then saw Jack in front of her. Emerald's clothes began to transform into a green robe similar to Jack's. She then saw Jack doing several movements and she then began to copy them perfectly. A light on her chest began to glow and she then saw her weapon coming out.

"Yes finally my weapon." said Emerald

Her weapon began to descend into her hands when suddenly a blinding light surrounded everything.

 _Forest_

"Emerald wake up. Wake up Emerald." said Jack as he shook her awake

She then opened her eyes, and yawned.

"Master. I had the most amazing dream my weapon manifested andI could almost see it but then I... I don't know why but I feel amazing." responded Emerald checking her gem for any sign of her weapon.

Jack patted her on the head. Amused by the fact that the little extraterrestrial that had begged him for training was now filled with excitement after her first night sleep.

"That was just a dream, little one. Now after we have breakfast we shall commence your training."

Emerald was disappointed she didn't had her weapon. She would have at least have liked to have her new clothes. She kept thinking about Jacks clothes and how they would look on her. The entire breakfast she imagined what kind of weapon would she have.

"Maybe an axe, no, maybe an awesome looking spear, or perhaps even a shield." said Emerald as she imagined her weapon

Jack had his morning tea with a small look of confusion. As his little apprentice continued to talk about her possible weapon.

"Emerald, perhaps it would be best if you explained to me the significance of you weapon and the gem in your chest?" asked Jack with curiosity.

Emerald swallowed her food and cleared her throat.

"Well Master Jack, us gems are formed of a gem stone at the core of our being and thanks to it we can manifest our bodies however we want. We mostly change our clothes like let's say I decide to have a similar robe like yours but with my colors. We can also create a weapon that embodies all of our strengths and manifest them into a weapon. It is supposedly like we concentrate all the power of the universe in our gem and then it is manifested into a weapon. That is why I was so excited about my dream." explained Emerald.

Jack now understood why getting her weapon was such a big deal for Emerald.

"Alright then I believe I know how to start your training. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Yes, master Jack, yes."

Their first training was meditation. Although Emerald was not as excited about sitting on a spot for hours doing nothing she felt relaxed. She could feel her mind roaming free. She then decided to ask Jack about this training.

"Excuse me Master Jack, but what is the point of this? How does this have to do with fighting?" "Meditation clears the mind. You said it yourself you must channel the power of your gem in order to manifest your weapon." responded Jack.

They then returned to meditate. They spent a few more hours Emerald almost falling asleep on several occasions. But then she meant to ask her master a question.

"Master." "Yes." "Why did you chose to become a warrior." "That is a long story Emerald. Long ago in a distant land I was a prince. My family was happy, until the day the demon Aku arrived. He destroyed my home captured my father, but my mother escaped with me. I was sent to train and become a warrior of light and purity. For many years I travelled the globe learning different skills, such as astrology, horseback riding, sailing, archery, ancient geroglyph reading, martial arts among other things. Until I had mastered all of these skills I began my training with the sword. I learned the code of Bushido, the Way of the Samurai. My mother gave me this magic sword that defeated the Aku years before my birth. With it I rode to face Aku, the battle was fierce but before the final blow was struck Aku tore open a portal in time and that same portal stranded me in the future. And now I spend most of my days searching a way to the past and undo the evil that Aku has created." explained Jack

Emerald was amazed. Her master was a forged and seasoned warrior who had fought against everything the future has and he is still around. She bowed in respect for her master and continued her training.

A small time later her gem began to glow and then her uniform transformed in to the robe she wore on her dream. She had let go of her past and she now began to embrace her future.

 **Once upon a time in Africa Ost Montage**

She then saw her master with a star chart and told her to get close to learn about the stars. She looked up and saw the image of the Hercules constellation.

 _Two months later_

Emerald and Jack ran into a pack of horses and they catch two and Jack begins to teach Emerald how to ride a horse. She excels at it following Jack's pace while riding.

 _1 year later_

Emerald has actually grown taller and her robe is a little damaged. She is practicing bow fighting with Jack she blocks his attacks but then Jack trips her and she gets up and continues her training. Jack moves again but Emerald jumps and attacks. Jack blocks easily. They bow in respect.

 _2 years later_

Emerald is reading a scroll with ancient geroglyphs while Jack dictated her the next passage.

 _3 years later_

Emerald has changed her outfit again she now wears pants and no sleeves. Jack is teaching her archery. She nails a bounty hunter that was harassing innocent villagers.

 _4 years later_

Jack was teaching Emerald about using her aim with other weapons such as axes and spears.

 _5 years later_

Emerald is now a young woman. She is learning navigation with Jack, who was showing the sings of a beard, and the Scotsman. The heavy rain was strong but the wild waves

 _6 years later_

Emerald and Jack were training with his monk brothers. Emerald was receiving intense hand to hand combat. She also spent a lot of time learning how to use different weapons such as the sword, and she learned to use her senses to the fullest.

A month afterwards they met up with the blue Apes that taught Jack how to jump good. They gladly taught Emerald how to jump good she did take her time but she was able to do it as well.

 **End of Montage**

 _Abandoned Temple_

Emerald and Jack had travelled for 21 years and she had come up to become the powerful warrior. She now wore her own version of a samurai robe. Her robe was short up to her knees, and her arms were only elbow long. Her robe was light green, it had spots of darker green around her, and she had dark green on the endings were Jack's was gray. Her hair was long but she kept it in a pony tail fashion. She had mastered so many things but she still couldn't summon her weapon. So instead Jack gave her a sword which she hung by the hip.

They had heard of a powerful portal around here but the surprise came to them when Aku's minions came out of hiding. They attacked but they did not expect two samurais so that didn't end well for them.

 _Aku's lair_

"CURSES! Now there is not just one but two samurais. But something about this one is familiar somehow." said the lord of Evil with frustration

He watched her closely until he saw her gem. His eyes widen.

"I cannot believe it. So one of those pesky Gems is still around. Well, she shall meet her end as well as her sisters did, centuries ago. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"


	4. Chapter 4 IV

**Chapter 4 Jack and Emerald's Weapon**

 _Abandoned Temple_

Emerald was laying down staring at the stars while Jack slept. The fire between them made the cold night air all the more pleasant. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't.

"Master, could you tell me a story?" asked Emerald

Jack woke up. He looked at her with a tiered look.

"Emerald I have already told you all the stories I know including the ones that my mother and father used to tell me when I was younger."

"I know but your voice helps me fall asleep a lot faster than anything." responded Emerald

"Very well, how about the story of the Traveling Creatures?" asked Jack with a grin

"Yes that is my favorite." answered Emerald.

"Long ago before I met you I heard of a time portal in a far away land. This land was filled with mystical creatures. I was guided by each one of them, first by the great sea creature who's legs were so long that they could reach the depths of the ocean. Then it passed me on to the mountain creature, who had many spikes and a scorpion's tail. It took me through the mountains where I had to pass a test against shadow creatures. After I defeated them, I continued my journey with the sky creature that resembled a red bird that took me up to the guardian of the portal. The guardian and I fought, but the warrior was far to skilled to be defeated by me. He won that battle but allowed me to go. He allowed me to continue my journey and thanks to that I am still traveling." said Jack finishing the story

Emerald was now asleep. Jack was always happy when Emerald slept, it brought him some piece of mind. During their time together Jack began to see Emerald as an apprentice but also as a daughter. He still remembered the story she told him about her home world. How could someone do something so terrible to someone so young, and then turn her into a blood thirsty fiend. According to Emerald in human years she was around eight years old when she saw such a horrible event. Now she was almost thirty because she stopped thinking about herself as a gem and instead she believed herself to be a human like Jack.

 _Emerald's Dream_

Emerald was walking by the streets of Jacks home land. She saw all the people doing their daily routines whether it was working on their shops or walking by the gardens, or making food. The children were laughing and playing. When they saw her they all bowed in respect and she did the same. She was wearing her usual robe and made her way to the palace to meet with Jack and meet his parents. The emperor although now in his golden years was still an image of honor and respect, the empress however was the living image of kindness and went straight to give Jack and Emerald a hug. Emerald bowed to the emperor as did Jack. The emperor walked to them and bowed to them. The emperor had accepted Emerald into their family and she couldn't be happier.

The sky then turned black as a mass of darkness descended upon the land. Everyone went to their battle stations. Emerald and Jack brought out their swords as they saw the darkness take form. The creature had six horns, a green face and red fiery eyebrows. The demon quickly grabbed Emerald, and lifted her up to eye level.

"You shall feel the wrath of Aku, you pesky little gem. For your kind are now dust in the wind yet you stand here mocking me." said Aku as everything began to turn dark.

All that Emerald heard afterwards was Aku's laugh.

 _Abandoned Temple_

Emerald shot up. The sun was barely rising. Emerald got up and and went to the nearby river to wash her face.

"It was just a dream. I will not fail my master." said Emerald.

Emerald then began to practice sword fighting. She does a frontal thrust and then continues with a diagonal slice, and she finishes with a circular slice. She then decides to recall all the great values of the samurai. She kneeled and took her sword in both hands and began to recite.

"Willingness, Truthfulness, Politeness, Simplicity, Courage. With this sword I honor all of those that have come before me, and all that will come after me." said Emerald

She then sheathed the sword and made her way back to the temple.

 _Aku's Lair_

Aku looks at the screen were Emerald was. His eyes keep track of her movements. He quickly grabs the phone and calls the Bounty Hunters R Us lines.

"Hello Bounty Hunters R Us, I would like to make an order. Yes, another one. Yes, yes, another one of those. NO this is not the same guy! Look just send me your biggest and scariest...What? What do you mean that I already ordered him? Oh no wait I remember now, last week's fiasco. Well send me the other one. What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE IS SICK!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? Oh, oh okay then send the new guy. Thirty minutes or it's free. Thanks."

In front of Aku stood a giant ogre with a battle axe on his back and a cheap cologne smell.

"I see you are here early. Ok let me tell you why you are here. Relax it is not the samurai Jack that I have wanted dead for years. No you will go after his apprentice." said Aku pulling the screen in front of the ogre.

"This is your target. She is a Gem. I don't suspect that you know what that is. Well it's nothing that you should worry your little head about. JUST DESTROY HER!" screamed Aku as the ogre ran to the temple.

 _Abandoned Temple_

Emerald just sat down to have breakfast with Jack.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Jack

"Well, I had a nightmare. Aku was there attacking your home. And he caught me and then everything turned black. I don't know what that means." said Emerald swallowing her food.

"Do not fret, my little Emerald. Dreams are one thing. Reality is another." said Jack putting his hand on her shoulder trying to calm Emerald.

As they pack their things the ogre's car drives up to them and the busts open revealing the ogre. The ogre pulls out his axe and jumps out. The duo are unfazed by this and Jack merely slices through the ogre like he was paper. The ogre falls down and explodes. Emerald picks up Jack's hat and give it to him. With a smile they continue their travels.

 _Aku's Lair_

Aku was furious.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH! I knew I should have sent the cursed beetles."

 _Plain_

Emerald and Jack are walking by the plain and suddenly by the horizon they see an army of beetle robots. The two samurais brought out their swords and got ready to fight. The beetle army stood up with their blade legs.

The wind blew for a moment and then the battle began. The robot beetles tried to immobilize Jack only for Jack to cut off the first ones head. He then proceeded to cut one in half. He then used its right half to block three other attacks. Jack jumped and faced them head on. He cut off their arms and threw them at the incoming forces. Jack then slashed the three with a circular turn.

Emerald was doing the same she sliced and cut the robots into pieces. Oddly enough some robots managed to cut some parts of her robe. She was fighting like a true samurai. Robot parts laid scattered everywhere. However the battle was not over. The remaining robots pushed Jack away from Emerald. The robots ganged up on her and while one caught her arms one pulled back to land the finishing blow to her gem. Jack saw this and he used his lightning speed to pass his robots and go straight to Emerald.

Time seemed to slow down as the robot brought its weapon down. Emerald felt many emotions. Embarrassment, anger, frustration, and above all else she was disappointed on herself. Until she saw her master with his usual serious look enraged by the robot's actions. She then felt other emotions happiness, calmness, and above all else courage. Suddenly a bright light came out of her chest splitting the robot in two. She could feel a great amount of power coming from the light. The light then enveloped her clothes creating a huge slicing flash of light. Jack hid behind one of the robots to avoid being killed. When the light died out he went to look for Emerald who was passed out on the floor.

Jack rushed to her and held her close.

"Emerald. Emerald. Emerald!" said Jack checking to see if she was okay.

"Um..oh. Master five more minutes please. Why is it so cold here?" asked Emerald

Jack had just noticed. Emerald was in her underwear. He quickly placed his robes on her to cover her.

"Better?" "Yes, thank you. Wait, why am I in my underwear?" "You created a bright light from your gem. It destroyed all the robots and it must have destroyed you clothes as well." explained Jack earning a blush from Emerald.

Emerald quickly got up and recreated her robes and handed Jack his own. She then began to check her gem to see if anything was wrong with it. All seemed fine. She then thought that maybe she had summoned her weapon. Sadly the only weapon around was her regular sword. With everything picked up they continued on their journey.

 _Aku's Lair_

Aku threw his screen and was just screaming and blasting everything in sight. He was angrier than ever before.

"STUPID MECHANICAL PILES OF GARBAGE! Why is it so hard to destroy two tiny warriors? AM I THE GREAT AKU ASKING FOR TOO MUCH!?"

He then calmed down and sat on his throne.

"Well as the old saying goes 'you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.'" said Aku buried in his throne

He then suddenly realized that he had just said the answer to his problem.

"Yes, yes, yes." hissed Aku.

 _Plain_

Jack and Emerald were walking. The precious battles were now a far memory for the two of them. Suddenly Aku emerged from the ground in front of the two samurais. Emerald thought back to her nightmare as she stared at the master of darkness. They both pulled out their weapons and Aku raised his hand.

"Samurai Jack, your apprentice has deceived you. She is not who she claims to be." said Aku trying to trick Jack

"You waste your time Aku. Emerald has never deceived me." responded Jack indignant at Aku

"Oh really then would she mind explaining...her...GOTCHA!" said Aku as he snatched Emerald and pulled her away from Jack.

Jack jumped and struck Aku's shoulder. Aku swatted him away back to the ground.

"MASTER!" yelled Emerald as Aku swallowed her.

Aku began to shrink until he became Emerald's new skin tight suit. It was black and forced Emerald's movements accordingly to his will. Aku's ugly face was printed on her chest with a smile of extreme happiness.

"HAHAHAHAH. Foolish samurai, your compassion and love for this gem shall be your undoing. Now let us end this struggle of our once and for all." yelled Aku as Emerald's new suit.

Aku jumped forward using Emerald's body to attack. He swung her sword at Jacks neck. Jack did a back flip and began attacking but he had to pull his attacks fearing that he would hit Emerald. Aku took advantage of this and began attacking more and blocking less. Akus attacks had made several slashes on Jack and part of his clothes were severely damaged. Emerald meanwhile tried to fight back against Aku's movements, but it was futile.

Aku then tripped Jack. Jack fell in pain. Aku then stepped on the hand that had the sword.

"You are a coward Aku."

"And you are a fool samurai. I do admit this is far easier having a nice firm puppet to take the hits for me. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Master please I can't stop him. Just strike me down." begged Emerald

"No Emerald you can fight him. I believe in you." responded Jack with a calm tone.

Emerald began to cry and she began to pull back but Aku pulled forward. Emerald then remembered when Onyx was forced to transform into Almandine. She began to summon her strength and a light on her chaste appeared.

"What? NO NO NO NO." screamed Aku as the light of Emerald's gem burned him off her.

Aku was now off Emerald and was down in the ground with severe burns. Emerald on the other hand stood with her weapon in hand. Her weapon was a sword similar to Jack's only that this one had a green emerald handle, and a sharp shiny green edge. She helped Jack to his feet and they both stared at Aku with rage in their eyes.

"Master this one is mine." said Emerald

Jack merely stepped aside leaving Emerald to face Aku. Aku got up and prepared himself to fight.

"Insolent, rench, even without the advantage of a shield I, Aku, shall destroy you and your master. GRAH!" said Aku jumping at Emerald.

Emerald simply lifted her sword up to her eyes pointing it at Aku. She then merely twisted her sword while thrusting it and nailing Aku on the chest. Aku screamed in pain, as he pressed his wound. Emerald then jumped high and cut off one of his arms. She kept going. Slicing every part of Aku she could. Aku desperately began to pull away, as he was being reduced to nearly nothing. Emerald then made a wide swing cutting Aku's other arm. Aku then tried to blast her with his heat vision, but she deflected it. She then jumped high and splitter Aku in two.

Emerald saw her work and then saw Aku's remains pull together into a tiny fly. Aku hissed trying to be menacing, but that only got him another sword swing which sent him on his way.

"Run you pathetic insect. Now you know to watch your back because one day it will be your last."


	5. Chapter 5 V

**Chapter 5 Jack and the Dark Gems**

 _Aku's Lair_

Aku was still burned by his fight with Samurai Jack and Emerald. He mumbled angrily about gems and the samurai.

Aku was looking through all of his trophies. He went pass the armors of defeated warriors, broken weapons and immense treasures. He had a painful time locking the particular objects that he was looking for, however he now needed them more than ever. He finally got to the deepest vault he had.

"Finally! Who thought about putting this vault all the way down here? Oh yeah that was me." said Aku rubbing his sore back.

Aku opened the vault. Inside the vault was a vast collection of gemstones in special dark magic. Each one of them was cracked in one way or another. Aku went around looking at each one.

"Let's see here. Mmm. No. No. Too short. Too bossy. Aha! These two will do perfect."

Aku pulled two gemstones. He got out of the vault and then closed it again. Aku then placed the two gems on the floor of his lair and began chanting a spell.

"Ikor Tunny Low. Gemas Oscura Furia. Arriba Niñas!"

He then released some of his dark energy into the gems and it filled the cracks and made the gems rise and materialize. The two gems created a single body. It was big woman with a squared affro and a dark star extending from her right to her left. Her suit was dark purple and she had three eyes. She rose and saluted Aku.

"I am Garnet. What do you require my master?"

"Aw yes Garnet. One of the famous Crystal Gems. I wish for you to find and destroy Samurai Jack and this gem called Emerald." said Aku showing Garnet their picture

"But I must warn you many have tried but none have succeeded."

"I understand, my master." said Garnet rising to her feet and creating her glasses.

 _Mountain Range_

After their run in with Aku and Emerald's weapon Jack decided to take Emerald to a temple deep within the mountains. They were currently climbing one of the mountains. They didn't know that a trained warrior was tracking them.

"Master, why do we have to go to this place?" said Emerald as she climbed the mountain.

"When you fought Aku you managed to hurt him. Only my sword can hurt Aku. But your weapon harmed him. I once stubbled upon this very temple. Its monks told me stories of beings that could channel the light of goodness, the one thing that can harm Aku, I believe that these beings could have been Gems. So we are going to find out about this." responded Jack as he made the jump up to solid land.

Emerald went next to Jack and began walking up to the temple. Right behind them was the ex-crystal gem.

 _Ancient Crystal Temple_

Jack and Emerald entered the temple and walked up to the monks. They all turned to see the newly arrived guests. The head monk came forth and bowed to the two samurais. And the samurais bowed in return.

"Oh great Samurai Jack, you honor us with your presence. What can we do for you?" asked the Head Monk

"Actually my apprentice and I have a few questions that we hope you can answer." said Jack

Emerald stepped forth and summoned her weapon from her gem. The Head Monk and the others were amazed. They all bowed to her.

"We are read all the stories and ancient symbols left in the temples, but we never thought that Gems still existed. Come please." said the Head Monk

Jack and Emerald followed the Head Monk. As they walked they watched the walls and the ceiling filled with symbols and images. Many of these images looked like beings like Emerald. The Head Monk began to tell the tale of the gems.

"Many eons ago, after the great darkness was destroyed, by the ancient gods. A planet much like our own was bathe in the light dust of the gods. This power allowed the minerals of the planet to manifest with a body made of light and a mind of their own. These were the first Gemstones. Their central gem allowed them to make the for that they desired and it also allowed them to channel the light of goodness and purity like the one the gods used to destroy the darkness. Sadly with a mind of their own gems were tempted to the darkness, which made them corrupt and evil. Their society advanced quite a lot. They traveled the universe seeking new life filled planets to increase their population, until they came to this very planet. Here a war was waged over the fate of this world. Years later when Aku learned of the existence of these beings he set out to destroy them since they represented a threat just as big or even bigger than your sword Jack. Many gems were captured by him. And the others were hunted until extinction by other races this was led by Aku since the gems had made many enemies over the eons." said the Head Monk

Emerald and Jack were left with many questions. This changed everything Aku was afraid of a race of beings that could hurt him.

"What happened to the gems that Aku captured?" asked Emerald

"Look for yourself." said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see a woman, with a weird suit and a square affro, and glasses. Behind her the bodies of beaten monks laid on the floor. Jack and Emerald were enraged as the Head Monk looked in disbelief.

"Who are you, and why did you do this!?" yelled Emerald pulling out her sword

"My name is Garnet. And I'm here to destroy you. And Take you to my master." said Garnet with a serious tone.

She then opened her palms and revealed her cracked gems and from them came a light that transformed her hands into giant spiked gauntlets. She then jumped at them. Jack grabbed the Head Monk, and they jumped out of the way. Garnet created a crater where thy stood. Garnet quickly turned around and began chasing them.

Once outside they began to fight. Garnet's attacks were quick and destructive. Jack was barely able to push them away with his sword. Emerald was staying at the offensive her attacks left several marks on Garnet's gloves. Garnet then used her rocket arms to push them back. The two samurais regrouped and attacked in unison making Garnet stumble back. Garnet then punched the ground and black spikes came at them. They moved out of the way. The attack nearly struck the temple. Samurai Jack was done pulling punches and so was Emerald, they charged from two opposite sides and began unleashing their fury on Garnet.

Garnet was pushed until she made an opening for them to strike. In a split second the two samurais had chopped both of Garnet's arms and struck her body from two different spots. When they pulled their swords Garnet turned into a puff of smoke. Two gems dropped down and a black liquid came out of the gems showing their cracks. Jack quickly struck the liquid making it disappear.

 _Aku's Lair_

Aku yelled in pain. He held his hand in pain.

"The sword." said Aku

 _Ancient Temple_

The Jack and Emerald took the two gems to the Head Monk. He took them both to a deep part of the temple where there was a fountain with the statue of a woman with a star on her belly. The Head Monk took both gems and poured some water on them. The cracks began to close until the gems looked like new. Suddenly the two gems began to glow and they became Garnet once more. But this time she did not have that evil aura around her.

"I'm free?" asked Garnet

"Yes you are child." spoke the Head Monk

Garnet began to cry and hugged the three. She kept repeating how sorry she was for attacking the temple.

Emerald and Jack got ready to head out once more. They thanked the Head Monk for all his help. Garnet also saw them off deciding to stay behind and protect the temple.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We could use your strength." asked Emerald

Garnet placed her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"I am sure. I will stay and protect the temple. You two should be on guard. There are still many gems in Aku's possession. You will have to face them all and bring them here to be healed." said Garnet

"We will take some water from the fountain to help us on our way. Thank you for your help Garnet, let's go Emerald." said Jack

They both walked away and they soon were out of sight.

"Do you believe that they will succeed?" "Yes I do. I saw the future and they will succeed." answered Garnet.


	6. Chapter 6 VI

**Chapter 6 Jack, the Amethyst, and the Pearl**

 _Misty Highlands_

Emerald and Jack were walking by the highlands were the Scotsman lived, they hopped that he could give them any information about the gems Aku had.

The mist of the Highlands along with the cold wind air made their travel very pleasant. Emerald remembered when she first came here and met the Scotsman. She saw a massive man playing an instrument that was making an extremely painful music if that sound could be considered music. But she then came to know him as a good man although a bit opposite to her master's way. She liked the Scotsman and wanted to see him again.

Their walk continued until they reached the top of the mountain. From there they could see the entire glenn with no problem. And a little farther away was the castle of the Scotsman's clan.

"There it is. We will be there in a few minutes." "It has been a long time since we last saw the Scotsman. I hope he doesn't play his instrument."

The two samurais continued their path when suddenly an avalanche came down on them. The two samurais jumped out of the way to avoid being buried alive. They rushed down to the bottom of the mountain and get within a safe distance from the tumbling rocks.

When they arrived to the bottom of the mountain the panted by the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Master, what was that?" asked Emerald

"That was no ordinary avalanche. Something must have caused it." responded Jack holding the hilt of his sword.

The two suddenly heard two voices discussing. Loudly.

"Amethyst why did you not wait for my order!? The plan was to catch them by surprise!" "Well sorry Pearl I thought that it was taking too long. We should have just gone all guns blazing and take them head on!" "Garnet did that and she was defeated! We must destroy those two without them spotting us!"

Jack and Emerald got irritated and decided to begin moving to the castle until they heard the two voices come down and land in front of them. One of them was skinny and pale with a pointy nose and a gem on her head. Her dress was a black ballerina dress with a white star on her chest. The other one was short and fat, she had purple skin and long wild hair and she had her gem on her chest like Emerald. She had a black armless tank top and gray pants with black stars on her knees.

"Let me guess you are gems that were sent by Aku to destroy us." said Emerald

"AW man you stole our thunder!" yelled Amethyst

The two samurais got ready to fight when suddenly out of the mist came a big shadow that landed in front of the samurais. It was the Scotsman. He pulled his machine-gun leg up and began shooting at the gems. In return the gems scattered completely. The scotsman then took this chance to take both Emerald and Jack back straight to the castle.

"Hello friends! How you doing." said the Scotsman in his Scottish accent.

"Friend what is going on? Why do you run?" asked Jack

"Because the lasses were about to use their evil magic to destroy you. We need to regroup at the castle and then we can attack them." responded the Scotsman

The three warriors made it to the castle of the Scotsman's clan. The castle up close seemed to have been hit by an army. Some of the walls were severely damaged and some bits have fallen off. The doors opened up to the warriors and then they were closed as quick as they opened. The Scotsman then placed both Jack and Emerald on the floor. The two samurais dusted themselves and saw that the usually cheerful hall was full of wounded warriors. Some of which held themselves up by using their swords.

"What happened here!?" demanded Jack

"It was those two wenches." said the Scotsman

He walked over to one of the watch out spots and saw the mist covered glenn. He was looking for signs of those two gems.

"They came here a few days ago. They said that they were ordered personally by Aku to destroy our castle." said the Scotsman

"Those two didn't seem so powerful. We faced a gem a few days ago and she was far stronger than those two." said Emerald looking at the glenn

"A gem?" asked the Scotsman

"That is the name of the species these beings belong to. They were once Aku's greatest threat now they do his bidding." explained Jack

The Scotsman rubbed his beard and tried to process the new information. Suddenly a young Scot girl came at them carrying a sword. She wore a similar outfit like the Scotsman only that instead of a tiger on her skirt she had a bear, her hair was curly and tied on a ponytail. She had a sword just as big as her father's but hers had bear claws in a necklace around her handle.

"Father." "A my wee lass. What are you doing here?" "Dad, I am twenty-eight stop treating me like a little girl." "Haha, this is me daughter. Her name is Astrid." "Pleased to meet you Mr. Jack. And who might you be?" asked Astrid

"Emerald, nice to meet you." said Emerald as both her and Jack bowed in respect.

"Did you dropped something?" asked Astrid

"No. It was a sign of respect." answered Emerald

"Why would I need the respect of a girly girly dress wearing, basket wearing, flipper using, pantsy little lady." said Astrid making Emerald tighten her grip on her sword.

Jack and the Scotsman remembered their first encounter on the bridge all those years ago, while their apprentice and daughter went down the same path.

"Aww, did I make you cry. Wee lamb? Are you scared?"asked Astrid

"I fear no one. Especially a little tomboy with a fake sword." said Emerald with a sharp tongue.

Astrid was taken aback from this. She merely smiled and grabbed her sword as did Emerald. Suddenly the sound of the horns stopped them.

They all turned to see the two gems in question. All the Scots grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Listen here humans. We only wish to destroy Samurai Jack and the fugitive gem Emerald. If you surrender them to us we will maintain the destruction to a minimal. Do you accept?" spoke Pearl

All the Scots thought for a moment and they each nodded at the Scotsman, he mobbed back. He was about to say something when Astrid moved him aside.

"The only thing we will give you lassie is a good beat down! No one will take this girly but me! You understand!?" yelled Astrid in response.

"Yeah what me daughter said!" confirmed the Scotsman.

Everyone inside the castle cheered for their decision and opened the doors to charge. Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other and began dancing. They became light and transformed into a corrupted version of Opal. Now she had black robes and sharp nails. Her weapon was a bow and arrow. She made an evil smile and aimed at the army. She was about to shoot only to hear a shout up in the sky. She looked up and saw Jack coming down on her with his sword. Opal jumped out of the way only to deal with the Scotsman shooting her. She jumped once more and shot her arrow where the Scotsman was. The arrow was sliced in two by the Scotsman's sword.

Jack began to attack her but Opal used her size to her advantage dodging his attack. Opal then pinned down the two warriors and aimed multiple arrows at them. once she shot them they were all cut by two other warriors. Opal was confused she saw two other swordsmen. Emerald and Astrid were now joining the fight. They screamed like warriors as they attacked. Emerald and Astrid made their way to her arms but Opal blocked them with her bow. This however didn't worked as planned. Her bow was cut in three as well as she was.

The giant woman was now smoke. Two gems fell to the ground and the black Aku substance was destroyed by Emerald. The Scotsman took the two gems and looked at them.

"Hard to believe that something so small could be so powerful it took two generations of warriors to defeat." said the Scotsman

"You should have met Garnet she was stronger than these two. What do you think Emerald?" asked Jack

"I did it first." "NO. I did it first." "NO. I." "NO. I."

Both Emerald and Astrid were on a close sword fight to clear out who struck the giant gem first. Their quick blows became very constant. Both Jack and the Scotsman laughed at the fact that their rivalry was contagious.


	7. Chapter 7 VII

**Chapter 6 Jack and the Gem Problems**

 _Ancient Crystal Temple_

Jack and Emerald went back to the temple with the newly acquired gems. The were greeted with the sight of a fully restored temple and Garnet taking watch. Garnet waved at them as they got closer. Emerald and Jack waved back at her. Once they were at the entrance Garnet greeted them properly.

"Garnet, it is good to see you again." said Jack as he and Emerald bowed to Garnet.

She bowed in return.

"It is good to see you two are safe." said Garnet

"The temple looks like new. You must have worked really hard to fix it Garnet." said Emerald

"It was the least I could do. This place is the closest thing I have to home now. And you and the monks are my family." said Garnet

"Well you won't be missing any family members now." said Emerald as she pulled out the gems of Pearl and Amethyst.

Garnet saw these gems and her eyes began to water. Emerald and Jack got worried for a second until Garnet recovered her cool.

"Let's get these two inside so they can be healed." said Garnet

The three entered the temple and made their way to the healing fountain. The Head Monk poured some water to the two gems and they began to get fixed. A few seconds later the two gems began to glow and suddenly the light took the shape of the two gems. Amethyst was dressed the same way but now her hair was purplish gray. Pearl had changed her suit to its normal color. The two gems opened their eyes to see Garnet.

"Garnet!" yelled the two crystal gems hugging their friend.

Jack, Emerald and the Head Monk stared in happiness. Their reunion was heartwarming.

"Oh Garnet we missed you so much." said Pearl separating from the hug.

"Yeah you would not believe the kind of time we had. There were these guys wearing skirts, and this guy that was wearing a dress, and we saw another gem and she was free. And..." said Amethyst.

Garnet stopped her right there and moved aside for the new gems to meet the rest of the group. Pearl was shocked to see two of the four warriors that defeated Opal were right in front of them.

"Pearl, Amethyst, meet Samurai Jack, Emerald, and the Head Monk leader of this temple." said Garnet pointing to each person individually.

"YO!" said Amethyst going to check the three strangers.

"It has been a while since I have seen humans, that I didn't try to kill, sorry about that." said Amethyst

"It is alright little gem. They call me Jack." said Jack bowing

"And they call me Emerald." said Emerald bowing

Pearl was still trying to understand the situation. What were humans doing in a crystal gem temple. And how did a human defeated a gem.

"Garnet, what is going on here?" asked Pearl

"A long time has passed Pearl. This is now the way things are." responded Garnet

"But how?" "When we were Aku's prisoners this temple was discovered by these monks and nurtured back to good state. As for the samurai, I was told that the samurai protected the temple from an evil warlord that wanted the treasure of the temple. Samurai Jack defeated him and for that the monks are forever in his debt. As for Emerald, I am not sure." said Garnet

Pearl looked at Emerald in doubt. She knew something was wrong somehow.

Jack, Emerald and the Crystal Gems spend the time catching up. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were amazed by how much the world had changed. Pearl kept her watch on Emerald. Emerald noticed more than once.

"Is there something wrong Pearl?" "Oh nothing it is just that I have some questions for you." "Alright, you may ask." "How long have you been here on this planet?" "I have been on Earth for 21 years. My master found me and since then I have been his apprentice." "How, old are you?" "I'm 29 years old." "Really?" "Yes." "But wait you can't possibly be that young. You look like 8000 years at least." "Well in gem years I am 821 years old. But in Human years I am 29. I prefer it actually." "And you have been traveling and going through thousands of dangers!?" "Well, I have my master to watch over me." "No no no. This is wrong. As your elder I believe it is best for you to remain here." "What? Pearl with all due respect I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. My master has taught me many warrior skills to defend myself. You on the other hand are still new to this world. I admit that there are somethings that I don't know but being separated from the world isn't going to make it easier for me to learn." said Emerald leaving Pearl with a disapproving look.

Jack smiled at his apprentice's wisdom. But he also saw the look of disapproval in Pearl's face. After dinner they went to bed. Pearl and Garnet took the night watch to be ready incase Aku planned anything. Pearl looked at Emerald sleep soundly.

"I still don't understand it Garnet." "What?" "Why does she act and believe she is human? Has she forgotten how she truly is?" "We don't know that. Pearl I know you see her as a small gem, fragile, but you must understand that there must be a reason for her actions." said Garnet ending the conversation.

That morning Jack, Emerald and Amethyst had breakfast and got their stuff ready for their journey. Garnet told them about an ancient Crystal Gem temple which held some knowledge about time travel. The journey would be at least a week long. Pearl offered to take them there since the temple was full of traps.

 _Jungle Forest_

Jack, Emerald and Pearl were walking through the vast jungle. The only noises that could be heard were those of the creatures that lived in the jungle. Their pace was not as quick as the two samurais were used to. Pearl constantly spoke about the ingenuity of gems and that they were quite resourceful. The constant talk about the ancient gem civilization nearly made Emerald want to puke. She had tried to change the subject but it seemed her pleas fell on deff ears. Jack remained quiet for most of the journey only speaking every once in a while to tell the gems something important or to offer some aid if needed.

"Pearl I believe that it would be best if you allowed me to take the lead." said Jack

"Oh, no. Only a full gem can find the way to the temple. But may I ask why do you seek to travel in time?" asked Pearl with a know-it-all tone.

"My master wishes to go back in time to stop Aku's and undo the evil he had created." answered Emerald

"Oh no I was asking why do you seek to travel in time, Emerald?" corrected Pearl

"Well I...Watch out!" was saying Emerald before realizing Pearl was about to step on a Bounty Hunter's trap.

Emerald pushed Pearl back. Pearl was furious she had been pushed to the mud.

"Argh! This is what I am talking about. You should have stayed at the temple." said Pearl before Emerald shushed her.

Jack pulled Pearl and Emerald into the bushes. They stayed quiet hopping no one heard them.

"Why are hiding there is no one here? We should go now." said Pearl

"Be quiet. There is a trap just up ahead." said Jack in a whisper

"What that is not true." said Pearl

Emerald grabbed a stone and threw it at the spot Pearl was about to step on activating the trap. As soon as the stone hit the spot it exploded, several arrows came at the spot from the opposite sides of the path and finally a giant boulder came down to the spot. Emerald and Jack stood silent with serious looks while Pearl was left with her eyes wide open.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled Pearl

Both Emerald and Jack face palmed themselves. Pearl had just given up their hiding spot. Three bounty hunters got out of their hiding spots and stood between the three warriors. One of the bounty hunters was a robot with a ball in chain in his hand. The second bounty hunter was a werewolf with army pants and a mini gun. The last bounty hunter was a mutant shark masked wrestler. They all attacked their target. The three warriors pulled out their swords ready to fight. Jack went for the werewolf, Emerald attacked the wrestler and Pearl was left with the robot.

The werewolf began shooting at Jack but he was deflecting the bullets with ease having done this many times over the years. Soon Jack found himself face to face with the bounty hunter and sliced his mini gun in many parts. The werewolf was stunted for a second and then he exploded. The wrestler used his superior size to gain an advantage but Emerald had felt with many heavy weight opponents before. She jumped to the trees and then used the blinding light of the sun to her advantage. She then brought down her sword splitting the mutant wrestler in two before he exploded. Pearl was doing her usual dancing sword fighting routine and failing miserably. The robot merely launched his ball making Pearl stay at a distance. Pearl then tripped when the ball and chain wrapped around her leg. The robot was about to give the final blow but then two swords pierced him making it explode.

Pearl stood up and saw the two samurais without a scratch.

"This is what I was talking about. Bounty hunters, deadly traps, that is it we are going back to the temple." said Pearl grabbing Emerald by the wrist.

"The only one who is going back to the temple is you Pearl." said Emerald with her eyes closed.

"What!? But don't you see the danger? You are nowhere near safe here." "Were you not the one that was about to be poof?" "That is besides the point. I have been on this planet for more years than you. I know what is safe. You have only been here for 21 years, I have been here for thousands of years." "Does that not raise any questions?" "What?" "Don't you understand? You have been so caught up on your whole gems are better nonsense that you never learned about this planet. I have been part of this world for 21 years while you hid from it for thousands of years." "You can act human all you want but you are not one of them." "Yes I am." "No you are not." "ENOUGH! This discussion is pointless Emerald, Pearl we have a journey to complete. Leave this discussion for later!" said Jack being the voice of reason

"Yes, forgive me, master." said Emerald bowing her head.

Pearl was still registering what had happened. A human had just ordered two gems to seize their discussion and Emerald had listened to him.

Jack and Emerald began walking leaving Pearl behind. She ran to catch up. She was still confused at what had happened, but she wanted to get answers.


	8. Chapter 8 VIII

**Chapter 8 Emerald and the Past**

 _Jungle Forest_

Through the rest of the journey neither Emerald nor Pearl spoke to each other. Jack was in the lead. They were moving much faster than before. There were a few small time traps but they were far too easy to spot and avoid. They reached a cave where they could spend the night. Still no words were exchanged between the gems. Jack could feel the tension like a mountain.

"Alright, we are out of danger. You may finish your conversation now." said jack with his eyes close

"Seems to me that Ms. Human here has said all she needed to." said Pearl

"Well better than Ms Too Good For The Planet." said Emerald

"I cannot believe you would just abandon what you are for a game of made belief." "Maybe I am better off as a human than as a mindless war machine." "Regardless, you cannot ignore what you are on a whim. You are a gem. We traveled the galaxy before humans even existed. What made you turn your back on such a rich and civilized society?" said Pearl beginning to get on both Jack and Emerald's nerves.

Emerald then slapped Pearl. This surprised Jack, he had not seen such anger since they began their training years ago.

"Do you want to know why I turned my back on gem kind? Because I saw the gem home world for what it had become, a planet conquering machine. I saw my best friend turned into a monster that no longer recognized me. I was forced to escape, the warp drive was damaged making me skip ahead in time. When I got here to this planet I saw life. The same life gems blindly took away. You claim gems are better well newsflash: We are the same! He who cannot see himself in others, is doomed to be brought down by his pride." finished Emerald

She then turned around and went to sleep.

The next morning was calm. Jack, Emerald and Pearl were up at first light. They reached the end of the jungle in a matter of hours. In front of them was a mountain and on top of it was a statue of a six armed lady.

 _Mountain_

The three warriors made their way to the top of the mountain. They entered the templet find themselves on an empty room. Emerald shot a glare to Pearl.

"I thought you said that there was knowledge here?" said Emerald

"There is. We just need to activate the floor pad." said Pearl making her gem glow.

Suddenly the floor shot a beam of light and the three warriors arrived at the inside of the mountain.

 _Inner Mountain Temple_

Jack, Emerald and Pearl arrived at a giant hall like the one the monks had only this one seemed in to have symbols and images of gems in some sort of war. Pearl stepped down from the platform and began walking to the opposite end of the hall. Jack made a torch. Jack and Emerald followed her while looking at the images. One of them particularly caught their attention. A giant pink woman stood face to face to another giant woman, but the other woman had spiky diamond like extremities.

"What do these images and symbols represent? Back at the other temple the Head Monk said that they explained the history of gems. But these ones are different." said Jack tracing a line on the images.

"These symbols they are ancient. I believe I can translate them master." said Emerald

"It speaks of a great war that occurred thousands of years ago. It says that Rose Quartz fought against the other diamonds to protect this world. She used her shield to protect this planet from the diamonds plan. They were trying to create more gems, by absorbing the life force of the planet." said Emerald

"That seems like so long ago. Yet I still miss her." said Pearl on a whisper that both warriors heard.

They continued walking until Pearl stopped suddenly. In front of them there was a whole destroyed corridor.

"Oh no." said Pearl

Pearl began running and climbing leaving the samurais behind. They quickly began pursuit after the gem. She then stopped at the damaged doors of a room. Pearl slowly opened the doors to reveal a room where a statue of the same woman from before stood completely destroyed. Pearl dropped to her knees and began crying. Emerald went to see if she was alright.

"Pearl, what is wrong?" "I hoped that at least this was left of her. Guess I was wrong." "Was she someone you knew?" "Her name was Rose. She was my friend. She led us in our time of fear. She was a lot like you actually. You both have that same look. You both see beauty where others don't, but at the same time you have another look. The look of a warrior ready to follow his on path. That is one of the reasons that I wanted you to stay safe. Because I don't want to lose those eyes again." said Pearl

Emerald then held her in a hug. Pearl kept crying. After a while they got up and Pearl took one of the crystals that were on the wall and pulled it. The wall opened up and inside there was a crystal that shined bright blue. She took it and gave it to Jack.

"It is not a lot but hopefully it will help you change things." said Pearl

They all shared a smile until a laugh echoed in the corridor. All the warriors turned to see the black corridor. A few steps could be heard getting closer and closer. Soon enough a gem appeared in front of them. Emerald recognized her immediately. It was a gem. She had red crimson hair, pale orange skin, and she had strong orange lines coming from her fingers. She wore a armless, legless cat suit with a yellow diamond on her chest with a v-neck.

"Well, well, well, I thought that I missed a spot. Thank you for finding it for me Aku will be so pleased." said the gem.

"Aku! We shall not give anything to one of Aku's minions!" said Jack getting ready to fight.

The gem activated her gem, which was on her forehead, and brought out a morning star with a pair of buzz saws. Emerald recognized the weapon and began to step back in fear.

"Onyx." said Emerald

"What did you call me weakling?" asked Almandine with an angered look

"Your name is Onyx. It's me Emerald. Don't you remember?" sad Emerald getting in front of the group.

"My name is Almandine. I served Gem world and now I serve Aku. And I shall bring him the head of the samurai." said Almandine

After saying this Almandine jumped to smash Emerald only to be pulled out of the way by Pearl. Jack then proceeded to fight Almandine with ease. Almandine's attacks were all over the place, she was wild and unpredictable. Jack however saw that her combat strategy consisted more on wrecking the opponent with her morning star and shred them with the buzz saws. He used that to his advantage making a run for the corridor where the movements of her weapon would be restricted. Pearl and Emerald followed behind them. Once they reached the main hall Jack jumped to the ceiling and propelled himself to strike the chain of Almandine's weapon. The attack was successful Almandine's weapon was broken. But that only made Almandine angry she then began to draw out her claws and fight off the samurai. She was like a wild animal, but Jack's attacks were far more accurate and faster. Emerald and Pearl caught up and saw Jack getting the upper hand on the fight. Almandine brought out her weapon again and began using it to attack the two other gems. Emerald was off her game facing the same gem that drove her off world and was part her best friend. That was all Almandine needed. She then tripped Emerald with her weapon and then used her morning star saw to strike her but instead Pearl got between them taking the hit. Time seemed to slowdown for both Jack and Emerald. Pearl began to fall Emerald grabbed her and placed her on the floor.

"Pearl please, your going to be alright." said Emerald

"Don't worry. Just live however you wish." said Pearl before puffing.

"Ha ha ha, what a weakling. She was a disgrace to gem kind just like you." said Almandine

"Be quiet." said Emerald

"Huh. Why? You will meet her soon enough." said Almandine

"BE QUIET!" said Emerald as she got up and grabbed her sword.

"What do you know of strength? Pearl was stronger than you. And you look down on her? You will pay for this." said Jack getting Almandine's attention.

Emerald stared at Almandine with intensity. She then proceeded to rush against her with her sword. Almandine thought it was going to be easy only to see her weapon be shredded into a million pieces at lightning speed by Emerald. Almandine fly something weird inside her. A feeling she had never felt: FEAR. Emerald in the blink of an eye sliced through Almandine sending her flying and then exploding into smoke.

"I'm sorry Onyx I promise to fix you when we get to the temple." said Emerald

Suddenly Almandine's gem began to glow again and her body was reformed. Her clothes had changed. She now wore a long black hood,with a skin tight armored suit. The armor was black, light and slim which allowed Almandine to move with no restrictions The chain mail covered most of her skin except for her legs and her arms, which were exposed. She stood up and looked at Emerald and Jack in fury.

"Don't think you have won. I will be back and when do you will be mine." said Almandine as a dark portal swallowed her.

 _Ancient Crystal Temple_

Jack and Emerald took Pearl back to the temple and she was being healed in the waters of the fountain. Meanwhile the gems helped Jack and Emerald understand what had happened in the other temple. Also what was inside the crystal. The crystal had some information about a few time portals around ancient gem locations. Emerald received a crash course on how to used the warp pads and then they were on their way.

"Master do you believe we could heal Onyx, I mean Almandine?" asked Emerald

"The evils of both Aku and the experiments may have made her an enemy, but I believe she can be healed." said Jack


	9. Chapter 9 IX

**Chapter 9 Jack and the Ocean Gem**

 _Coast of the Pacific ocean_

Jack and Emerald were walking by the beach. There they hoped to find any leads to Aku's lair. Aku had moved his lair quite a lot knowing that the samurais were looking for him. Emerald was beyond dead set on fining the lair, not just for the fact that they could finish Aku once and for all, or because in his lair there were several imprisoned gems, but because Almandine was there.

Emerald looked at the ocean as they walked. She remembered the first time she saw it, she thought that in the horizon was the endless beauty of the Earth. The seas were the home of thousands of different kinds of creatures and also a great source go Jack's favorite food, sushi. Emerald remembered the first time she saw him eating it. Nothing made him happier. As they walked they saw a costal village right next to the beach. Some of the houses were pretty damaged by the elements, but besides that the people seemed friendly.

Jack and Emerald walked in and tried to talk to the locals. Everyone was weary of the two samurais.

"Excuse me. What happened here?" asked Jack

"The water. The water. It started a few days ago. A woman wearing a black blue like the ocean with blue hair and a crystal on her back. She made the ocean attack our village. She comes almost every night." said one of the villagers

Jack and Emerald thought that it could be a gem. One with great power if she could control the ocean.

Suddenly the waves began to pull back and the people that were on the water or near it came running back to dry land. Jack and Emerald looked back at the ocean and saw the gem flying. She was just like the the man had told them only that now she had wings made out of water. She floated just above the water and began raising her arms up until the waves became a giant water monster. The creature began moving towards the village but Jack and Emerald jumped up to the gem and tried to strike her but she flied away before they struck. With her concentration broke the monster came down as just normal water.

Emerald and jack stood at opposite ends of the gem who had been attacking the village.

"I am Lapis Lazuli. Why do you meddle in my affairs?" asked Lapis

"We are searching for Aku's hideout. Tell us where he is now!" demanded Jack

"If you wish to see my master that can be arranged." said Lapis making two water spheres rise from the water.

Lapis then began attacking the two samurais with water bullets. They either blocked them or dodged them since the bullets were coming non stop. Jack tried to attack Lapis only for her to block him with a water wall. Emerald went on the offensive seeing an opening. Emerald nearly sliced Lapis but she only caught her dress. Lapis flew back into the ocean getting away from the samurais.

With the danger gone the villagers came out of hiding.

"You drove her off. I don't know how to thank you." said the villager they had spoken to before

"It is alright we only did what we had to do. But you are not out of danger, she will return you must leave now." said Emerald

"Leave? This place has been our home for countless generations. We would rather burn it to the ground than leaving." said another villager

"Then we must prepare to face her." said Jack.

Jack and Emerald spent the entire night preparing a strategy to face this gem. She was not like the gems they had faced thus far. Unlike previous gems this one didn't had a weapon instead she could control an element. Lapis Lazuli could control water to her will, and in a beach near the biggest ocean in the world that was bad. If they wanted to win this fight they would need to get Lapis away from the water. As they discussed different ideas they heard children playing with a weird looking stone. This stone absorbed water and kept the kids entertained.

"Excuse me what is that stone?" asked Jack to one of the villagers

"That is an Empty stone. We use them to go down into the water with no need to breath. It can also absorb water at great speed." explained the villager

Emerald and jack got a smile on their faces. They had just found their key weapon.

The night came down on them. Lapis Lazuli appeared once more on top of the ocean this time walking instead of flying. Jack and Emerald were waiting for her at the edge of the sand. All the villagers went to high land to remain safe. Lapis saw the two warriors and got ready to fight.

"Any last worlds before you perish?" asked Lapis

"Only this: Come get us." said Emerald as the two drew out their swords.

Lapis created two hands coming from the ocean to attack the samurais but they avoided them with ease. She began to unleash more water bullets to keep them at bay but that plan went out the window the second they pulled out their Empty stones. The stones absorbed the water at great speed. Lapis was being pushed into dry land by their swords. She even tripped at a point and then Jack pulled his sword to strike but Lapis used her water wings for a shield. She barely stopped Jack's attack, but he then smirked. Behind Lapis came Emerald and struck her. She poofed and her gem was then released of all of Aku's darkness.

Jack then used the water they had taken from the fountain and healed Lapis. She now stood with a blue dress and her gem was no longer cracked.

"What happened?" asked Lapis

"You are now free." said Emerald

"Thank you." said Lapis hugging Emerald

The villagers then came out of hiding and saw Lapis being friendly. She turned and apologized for her actions. She was forgiven by her actions give it that she helped rebuild the village.

Before they left Jack and Emerald asked Lapis about Aku's lair. She told them that the lair constantly moved but that it would resurface near the Valley of the Fallen Kings just north east of their current location.


	10. Chapter 10 X

**Chapter 10 Jack and Gem Fusion pt 1**

 _Crystal Gem Temple_

Jack and Emerald went to the Crystal Temple to tell the gems about Aku's next movement. They hoped that the Crystal Gems would help them.

"We may need your assistance on this attack. Aku has a very dangerous lair filled with traps. The more gems we have the better our chances will be." explained Jack

"Are you sure you can trust Lapis Lazuli? She was under Aku's control." asked Pearl

"Yes. She helped us just like you. Besides it is not like Aku will be knocking at our door step anytime soon." said Emerald

"But we cannot mount a full on assault. The temple could be attacked if we go. Only one of us can go the other two will remain and guard the temple." said Garnet

"Ok, ok, I'll go." said Amethyst

"No. You and Pearl must stay here and protect the temple, I will go with Samurai Jack and Emerald. I have a debt to pay with Aku." said Garnet cracking her knuckles.

At first light the trio left the temple and were on their way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Garnet was nothing like Pearl. She stood silent and at the front of the group the entire trip.

 _Desert_

They reached the desert after two days of walking. The valley was just a day and half from their current position. Garnet despite only being in the world for a few weeks seemed to know exactly were to go which baffled Jack and Emerald. Even he had a hard time getting around the world and he had lived in the future for far longer than the two gems.

Emerald wanting to start conversation decided to ask Garnet about herself.

"Garnet may I ask you a few questions?" asked Emerald

"Of course." responded Garnet

"I couldn't help but notice that you are stronger than the other Crystal Gems, is there a specific reason for that or is it that you train harder than the others?"

"I am just naturally strong."

"Alright then. How is it that you know where to go even if you had only been back on the world for a few weeks?"

"I have future vision."

"Excuse me?"

"I am able to see into the future. Also you must get your thoughts about fusion settled."

With that said Emerald was left with red cheeks. Jack on the other hand was confused about what Garnet had just said and Emeralds reaction.

They continued walking until they saw the entrance to the valley. Two great mountains stood side by side at the entrance. The mountains had been carved to show the statues of kings on either side. The two kings had big crowns and weapons. They held their weapons at their sides ready to protect the entrance. As they went past the entrance they was that at either side there were thrones carved into the mountain and each of them had a name and a title. The sun was setting but right in the middle of the valley there it was the castle of Aku. Jack suggested to go and hide on the caves to keep an eye on the castle.

As night fell Jack had grown concerned about Emerald and the whole fusion situation.

"Emerald is everything alright?" asked Jack

"Yes, yes everything is alright master. It is just this whole fusion mess. It's just that...Remember when you...gave me The Talk...Back when we saved that baby from the ogres." said Emerald

"Yes I remember the look on you had. You almost passed out." said Jack with a smile.

"Well for gems, fusion is something just as intimate also the process of it all is just so embarrassing. I can't even think straight." said Emerald with a red face.

"I know I cannot understand who you feel about this. But remember That must be an act of trust and you must only do it with someone who you trust with that." said Jack trying to calm down Emerald.

Unknown to them Garnet smiled at the samurais words.

 _Valley of the Fallen Kings_

After looking all over the defenses that the castle and made a plan. They would drag out the guards and silently take them down and then they would enter the castle in disguise.

They were half way to the throne room when they heard movement coming from the other side of the tunnel. Right then and there was Almandine walking next to Emerald's other least favorite people Jasper and Peridot.

"Why must we waste our time on searching and destroying a puny human? We should be coming up with a plan to bring back Gem kind." said Peridot as they walked.

Peridot now wore a black version of her suit with matching black glasses.

"We cannot betray Aku. He holds all the power on this planet. And we need this planet. So until we can come up with a plan to get power we will obey Aku." said Jasper stopping Peridot in her tracks.

Jasper had now black hair and black combat pants.

"We must get to the vault, and free our fellow gems only then must we strike. Aku brought us back to the world, we shall reimburse him by taking over his empire. You all know your tasks move now." said Almandine

They all spread out heading in different directions. Peridot went by the same way that the three warrior were hiding. Garnet quickly caught Peridot and prevented her from talking. When the other two were out of hearing range Emerald and Jack pulled out their swords and placed them at Peridot's neck.

"We want answers and make sure you are not lying." said Emerald

"A gem? You must be the reason Aku has been using gems out of the blue. Why do you look so familiar." asked Peridot

"Take a good look. You tuned my best friend into that monster." said Emerald getting her sword closer to her neck

"Soldier 502.2E?" asked Peridot

"Talk. Now." said Emerald with a fierce look

"Aku is just at the other end of the corridor, at this time there is a change of guards he will be alone. We have recently been trying to get rid of him because of what he did to our world and our kind. We hope to begin anew on this planet. I have some prototype drills that are meant to plant gems. Please don't hurt me." said Peridot

After that was said, Emerald silently stuck Peridot. "This is for Onyx." said Emerald making Peridot go poof.


	11. Chapter 11 XI

**Chapter 11 Emerald and the Gem Fusion pt 2**

 _Aku's Lair_

Emerald pulled her sword back and struck the black goo. Garnet bubbled Peridot's gem and sent it back to the temple. They all shared a worried look. Aku was at their mercy, but they could not allow Jasper and Almandine to go forth with their plans.

"Master, what can we do?" asked Emerald

"We can't let Jasper nor Almandine to proceed with their plan. But this could be our best chance to destroy Aku once and for all." said Garnet clenching her fist

"Aku will not cease his attempts to destroy us, but if an army of corrupted gems is unleashed... nobody will be able to stop them. We must split up. Emerald, you and Garnet must stop Almandine and Jasper. I will face Aku." said Jack with authority

They all shook heads. As they each went their separate ways, they wished each other good luck.

Emerald went after Almandine. Garnet followed Jasper. And Jack headed towards Aku.

 _Jack_

Jack ran silently towards the throne room. He knew what was at stake. If he defeated Aku his quest would be over, and he could focus on getting back to his time. Aku's evil rein could be over for good.

He heard a shout of pain coming from the other end of the corridor. He kept to the shadows and saw Aku.

Aku held his arm in pain.

"Stupid gem! I knew they were not to be trusted. Powerful beings my foot!" said Aku

He sat on his throne and a TV screen rose infant of him. He turned it on and began watching an action film with explosions.

"Ah, TV you truly are evil's best friend. Better than those gems at least. The only useful gem is a shattered gem."

Jack slowly grabbed his sword and pulled it out. He then sprung into action catching the evil Aku by surprise. With a swift movement Jack slashed Aku's chest. The force of darkness yelled in pain as the samurai stood before him. Almost as in cue and explosion came from the TV.

"Samurai Jack!"

"Let us end this Aku. Once and for all!"

 _Emerald_

Emerald went after Almandine. She knew she had to stop her. This could be her one chance to save Onyx.

At the end of the hallway, Emerald found herself in a room filled with weapons, and armors of different warriors. At the other end of the room was Almandine who was working on some sort of weapon.

Almandine stopped what she was doing, she turned and saw Emerald standing there with her hand on her sword's handle.

"Oh great, YOU again. Why do you keep coming after me?" asked Almandine

"Because I want my friend back." responded Emerald

Almandine stepped forth closing the distance between them.

"What?" "You don't even remember do you? You are the fusion of my friend Onyx and another gem called Amber." "You are lying. I am no fusion." "Regardless, I will stop you. For my home, for myself, and for my friend." said Emerald as she drew out her sword.

 _Garnet_

Garnet found herself standing in a room that had a cracked wall. Jasper stood breaking it with her helmet weapon.

"Soon, sisters, you shall all be free." said Jasper

Garnet grabbed a stone and threw it at Jasper. Jasper turned only to receive a punch to the face by Garnet.

"I won't allow you to free these gems in their state." said Garnet

"You! You are one of the gems that broke free from Aku's control. Why do you deny the rest of our kind their freedom?" asked Jasper

"Because I want to protect this planet."

The two jump at each other. They begin to fight. Their fight is intense, so much that end up breaking through another room and are soon joined by Emerald and Almandine.

 _Jack_

Jack was fighting Aku and winning. Aku transformed into a gorilla and had began to wreck his throne room. Jack used this to his advantage, overtime Aku threw a punch Jack would jump and land a solid strike on Aku.

Aku transformed once again this time into an octopus. Aku tried to catch Jack by tangling him with his tentacles, but Jack saw it coming. Jack sliced all the tentacles as they came at him. He then made a jump forward and stabbed Aku in the chest. Aku pulled back in pain.

"Ba, I say. BBBBBBAAAAAA!" yelled Aku creating a sonic wave

Jack did a backflip and landed on the opposite side of the room. Aku then used his laser vision to try to incinerate Jack, but Jack deflected it with his sword. He redirected the attack to the ceiling just above Aku. This resulted on that very ceiling to fall on Aku. Jack made his way with lightning speed to finish off the demon.

Aku rose from the rubble transformed as a three headed dragon. Aku used his heads to spit fire and then began to attack Jack with his razor sharp fangs. Jack jumped to avoid all the attacks. He then proceeded to slice off the first head by attacking it between the eyes. This resulted in it being split in two. The second head kept blasting fire at Jack but he rolled out of the way. Jack then cut off Aku's second dragon head. Aku was being driven back as Jack continued his assault. Aku was nearly nothing compared to the last times he had faced the samurai. He was nearly down for the count, but before Jack could deliver the final blow Aku's guards came through the door.

Sounds of explosions could be heard behind them. Jack realized that Emerald could be in trouble. He then made a jump at the guards and began making his way through them to find his apprentice.

 _Emerald/Garnet_

Emerald and Garnet's battle was causing chaos. Emerald and Garnet were going blow for blow against Almandine and Jasper. As the guards got near the fight they were caught in the cross fire.

Explosions and rubble filled the room. Both sides were exhausted. Jasper charged for one final attack until a fifth warrior joined the fight, it was Jack. Jasper saw this as an opportunity and attacked Jack with a cocky grin. But in a flash Jack cut through Jasper like a chainsaw through wet paper. Jasper had been sliced in two. A face of uncertainty and disbelief appeared on both Almandine and Jasper's faces before Jasper turned into a cloud of smoke.

Almandine was trying to process what had just happened. A human had defeated Jasper. Suddenly Almandine was caught by something. It was Aku.

"So, you believed you could usurp my empire? Well POOF!" said Aku absorbing his power back and making Almandine go poof.

The remaining trio of warriors saw Aku renewed after absorbing the black goo. They were surrounded by guards. Emerald and Garnet robbed at each other and began to dance. Emerald began by making a few martial art poses as her gem shined. Garnet began dancing like in a disco. This made everyone confused until the two gems got together and became light. They had fused.

In their spot stood a giant warrior woman. Her hairs wildly standing upwards, (super sayian-like hair) colored green with a black line on the right side. She had an armored robe coverage her upper body with no sleeves. She had an armored left shoulder like a samurai, and a gauntlet like the ones Garnet uses but in the upper part it had Jack's family symbol. Her right arm was covered with red bandages, and on her shoulder was also Jack's symbol. She had bag pants like Goku's from DBZ, and red and green boots.

Aku attacked the fusion, but the fused gem countered with a punch with her let arm sending a blast of light burning Aku's arm. Aku yelled in pain.

"I am Amazonite, and I won't let you harm anyone else." said the now named Amazonite

 **SONG: I MUST BE by Awsomerebel55 ( my first written song cut me some slack)**

 **I was alone, I was a zero**

 **They saw a** **fragile child, but I am a hero.**

 **You think I am against the wall,**

 **You are a fool I am the wall.**

Her gem began to glow and out came a giant sword like Emerald's but with no handle. She grabbed it with her right hand and began fighting off Aku's army.

 **I must be swift like the flowing river.**

 **I must be strong like the raging fire.**

Aku's beetle robots came at Amazonite but she moved faster than them. Combined with her giant sword the robots were history. Jack meanwhile was fighting Aku's demon guards.

 **That dark land, never my home.**

 **This world full of life, is my home.**

 **I won't escape. The road is before me.**

 **I make my stand. My sword is with me.**

A giant four armed robot came through the wall and began attacking Amazonite. She dodged its attacks and landed a blow with her left hand, ripping off its head. Aku saw this savagery along with the samurai's who was now covered in wounds form the destroyed robots. They were closing in on him, fear filled him.

 **I must be wise like the ancient land.**

 **I must be brave like the mighty dragon.**

Aku transformed into a flying dragon and began to attack from the sky. Amazonite and Jack blocked it with their swords. Amazonite jumped upwards and sliced off one of the wings making Aku fall.

 **My freedom is on the line.**

 **The answers are the price.**

 **I will defend the world I grew up in.**

 **I will fight no matter the price.**

More robots and soldiers came at the warriors but they remained unfazed. Amazonite pulled her sword up and then struck down the ground making pillars of light come out of the ground. The soldiers were evaporated. The robots were sliced by the light. Even Aku was gravely injured but managed to escape.

 **I must be willing like the heroes.**

 **I must be a hero like him.**

Aku had left dropping Almandine's cracked gems in the process. The place was now deserted. Jack could only stare in awe at the gem fusion. Ammonite split up leaving Emerald and Garnet. They were all happy. They then decided to leave taking some gems with them back to the temple with them. One of them was a small black onyx gem.


	12. Chapter 12 XII

**Chapter 12 Jack and the Gem Reunion**

 _Gem Temple_

Jack and the Gems got back to the temple. They were greeted by Pearl, Amethyst and the Head Monk. Everyone was happy to see them. Garnet showed them the bag filled with cracked gems that they had gotten from Aku's lair. Emerald looked at Onyx's gem and Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

Emerald and Jack made their way down to the fountain along with the gem. As they approached the fountain Emerald stopped.

"What is it Emerald?" asked Jack

"Master, what if Onyx dose not remember me? I mean, what if...what if she attacks us? I could not live with myself if my friend hurt you or anyone else." said Emerald

"True friends stick together regardless of the peril. And even in the darkest night there is always light. If your friend is in your need you must help her." said Jack making Emerald feel at ease.

Without a second thought Emerald placed the black gem into the fountain. A couple of seconds passed and it could be seen the healing properties of the water taking effect. Soon the gem began to glow and rise from the water. A body was being created. The new Onyx was as tall as Emerald, her skin was pale almost white, she wore a black dress with a short skirt and short sleeves, she had black ballerina shoes that matched, her hair was black and reached down to her shoulders, and on her face there was a small black mole under her left eye. Onyx came down slowly to the ground. She opened her silver eyes slowly. She stared at Jack and Emerald with confusion almost as if she had no idea of who they were or where she was.

"Onyx? Do you remember me?" asked Emerald stepping forward.

"Emerald? Is that you?" asked Onyx

Emerald had tears in her eyes. She went and hugged Onyx with all her strength almost making Onyx poof again.

"I am so happy to see you again." "What happened to you? What are you wearing? Oh no we will be late for training. Jasper is going to kill us!" said Onyx

"Calm down, Jasper is no longer a problem. She is incased in a bubble. Do you remember where you are and what has happened in the last few days?" asked Emerald holding Onyx

"Well we have been training in the MRD for some time now. Why do you ask?" said Onyx earning a worried look from both Jack and Emerald.

"Onyx,...That was many years ago. We are on Earth. You were used in a fusion experiment, you were forced to fuse with another gem. You attacked me and I was forced to flee. I crashed here and I met my master and had lived here ever since." explained Emerald

Onyx in response felt weak on her knees and fell to the ground with Emerald.

"I have no memory of this."

"Well, we can start your new life by introducing you to everyone. Here this is my master Samurai Jack." said Emerald showing Jack

"Hello, it is an honor to meet you." said Jack bowing to Onyx

"Um hello." responded Onyx

They then began walking back to where everyone was. Onyx was holding onto Emerald since she still felt a little weak, and she was also getting used to her new form.

"The last time I walked, I was so much closer to the ground but now. I feel like a giant." said Onyx

"Relax, you will get used to it in no time. You will also have to learn a few things about this world, but do not worry we will be with you no matter what happens." said Emerald.

Jack, Emerald and Onyx reached the top to see the crystal gems looking at the recovered Gems.

"We should get them to the healing water straight away." said the Head Monk

"I am afraid we can't do that. These gems could turn on us. Not all of them are as friendly as us." explained Garnet

"But, we can't leave them like this. We should at least fix their gems." said Pearl

"Besides it isn't like we can't fight them." said Amethyst

The trio joined the conversation. After a quick introduction, they decided to place the gems just enough healing water to fix them. But later on see if they were good or bad.

After a few hours they found out most of the gems were not as friendly as they hoped. There were around twenty bubbled gems and only thirteen good gems. The Head Monk and the rest of the monks were helping the good Gems get aquatinted with their new home, and with the monks.

"This is taking too long. There must be a quicker way to do this." said Amethyst

"We are doing this to make sure everything will be alright. Most Gems agreed to behave since we freed them from Aku's control. The ones that did the opposite will remain in the bubbles." said Garnet

While they were discussing this Emerald was teaching Onyx all she needed to know about this world. Onyx seemed to be taking this whole thing rather well. Jack smiled at this.

"Okay this is one of the last ones." said Pearl as she grabbed an Amber Gem

She placed the gem on the floor and suddenly it began to form a body. She stood as tall as Emerald and Onyx, she had short orange hair, pointy ears and dark orange skin. She wore a brown military Gem suit. She slowly lifted her head and showed her face with yellow lines over her eyes.

"Excuse me Pearl, but when did you poured water on the Gem?" asked Jack

"I didn't. Hello there fellow Gem, my name is Pearl. Would you mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Pearl

The new Gem merely stared at them like a rabid dog. Her amber colored eyes seemed to be looking for something. Jack and Garnet took notice of this and prepared their weapons. Emerald turned to see Amber the same Gem Onyx was fused with and slowly told Onyx to get to a safe place.

Amber began to move towards the small group. Her hands seem to turn into razor sharp claws and she began to grow fangs. She unleashed a primal roar to which they all pulled out their weapons. Amber jumped at Pearl but she dodged it with ease.

A cloud of smoke covered the crater that Amber had just made. She rose up, her eyes were glowing like those of an animal.

"Where is she!?" yelled Amber

"What are you talking about?" asked Garnet

"The other me. The one that knew how to smash things." said Amber

"You are not getting near her." said Jack raising his sword reflecting the image of Amber

"Why do you wish to keep us apart? Together we are unstoppable." said Amber

"You remember when you were Almandine?" asked Emerald

"Yes. Every fight, every mission, every well deserved victory. Jasper, and Peridot made us a great warrior. We will bring back our great kind. You will not stand in our way." proclaimed Amber

"Not today." said Jack

Amber jumped at Jack. Jack merely used his sword to block all of her attacks. Emerald joined in and managed to get a hit on Amber. Amber pulled out her weapon from her gem in her forehead. Amber's weapon was a pair of circles that had razor sharp blades attached to them. These were some sort of wild chakrams. Amber began throwing them around slicing everything around her.

The Crystal Gems backed up and the Samurais blocked the hits with their swords. Amber laughed madly. Onyx saw this and then flashing images of her being Almandine began to come back to her. Scenes of destroyed cities and fallen warriors filled her mind.

Samurai Jack and Emerald were pushing Amber back with their close range combat experience. She was driven out of the temple were they had the advantage. Amber began to grow increasedly more violent. Her attacks were meant to kill and destroy the opponent.

Amber combined her weapons into one and unleashed a giant buzzsaw against the temple. Garnet jumped infant of it and caught it with all her might. Pearl and Amethyst used this chance to attack Amber landing some solid blows. Onyx stared as her friend fought like a warrior while she was petrified with fear. Emerald and Jack had joined the fight and Amber was nearly down for the count but suddenly her wounds began to heal at an incredible rate.

"What, no Gem has that kind of healing power!" said Pearl

"It appears that the fusion experiments have had some unexpected side effects." said Jack

Onyx was getting fed up. Not only was she petrified but her friends were fighting an unending battle. She decided to fight back.

Onyx Pulled out her morning star and began attacking rather poorly at Amber. Although one of her attacks did managed to hurt her Amber punched her back. Emerald then began to attack and protect her friend. Jack and the Crystal Gems pinned down Amber and were able to restrain her.

After repairing the damage and chaining up Amber, they sat down and discussed the events of today. It turned out that only Onyx could hurt Amber since they were fused for so long. Those two were forever linked.


	13. Chapter 13 XIII

**Chapter 13 Emerald and The Ravagers**

 _Gem Temple_

Everyone was trying to figure out what had Jasper and Peridot done to make Almandine. It appeared that both Amber and Onyx had some sort of bond. Jack was with Emerald trying to help Onyx get back to using her own body. Strangely Onyx had gotten weaker for some unknown reason. Emerald even suggested training Onyx in order to help her recover her strength.

"Okay Onyx one more time." said Emerald

Emerald lifted her arms to the sides and began moving them. First her right arm moved to the left and then both arms moved to the right. She then pulled her arms inward and then extended them to the left. Onyx copied all of her movements. Jack was meditating and observing his apprentice help her friend.

Suddenly a serious look appeared on his face.

"Garnet." said Jack

Garnet was standing behind Jack.

"We need to talk." said Garnet

Jack followed Garnet back to the inside of the temple where Pearl, Amethyst, and the Head Monk were talking.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Jack

"Jack, I am afraid we have dreadful news. We have made some observations and we believe we know what is wrong with both Onyx and Amber." said the Head Monk

"It appears that in the experiment Peridot, physically fused the gems. This created a powerful new kind of gem, but it appears that this experiment required energy feeding in order to maintain it. When Aku was in control of Almandine it caused her to begin to come apart due to the lack of energy. Now that they are apart, it appears this forced symbiotic relationship is trying to come together again, but this time only one of the two can remain. Unless..." explained Pearl

"Unless they fuse again." finished Garnet

"But if they fuse once more...There must be a way to avoid it." said Jack

"Hey, what about that Vortex stone?" suggested Amethyst

They all turned to see Amethyst with question in their faces.

"What is this stone you speak of Amethyst?" asked Jack

"I heard Aku talk about it being one of your possible targets. It is this stone of great power that can power up from a city to a time portal if used correctly." explained Amethyst

"It could help solve the problem Onyx has." said Emerald

Everyone turned to see Emerald walking in to the room.

"Where is this crystal?" asked Emerald

"Emerald, are you sure about this?" asked Jack

"Yes. Please Amethyst, tell me where is this crystal." said Emerald

"Apparently it is in the deep desert. But it is constantly guarded by a tribe of ravagers." said Amethyst

Both samurais nodded and decided to take off.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Amethyst running after them

 _Deep desert_

The Deep desert was unlike any other desert in the world. This desert's sand is colored crimson red, due to the countless years of warfare it has witnessed. It is also the home and origin of many legends, myths and ruins filled to the brim with treasure or danger. Though, the supernatural and the ancient dominate this land, this desert is also home to many tribes of scavengers and thieves. These groups have lived in this desert from ancient times. Living off the land and any fool that dared enter the desert without the proper protection.

Samurai Jack, Emerald and Amethyst were going through the desert. The two samurais were wearing their hats to help with the heat.

"Where are they!" yelled Amethyst in annoyance

"They must be hiding, or they could be where the Vortex stone is?" suggested Jack

"What else can you tell us about these ravagers?" asked Emerald

"Well besides the fact that they look like reptile mummies with metal spikes coming off their heads. They also have desert motor bikes and modified monster trucks. Seems to me like they are compensating for something." said Amethyst with a laugh

"You two don't talk a lot do you?" asked Amethyst

They continued to walk in silence. The sun's heat and the sound of the wind were the only things that made any noise.

It had been two more hours walking in the desert, until they saw a cloud of dust coming towards them. The samurais stopped abruptly making Amethyst crash with Emerald. The two samurais looked in that direction and narrowed their eyes. They both grabbed the hilt of their swords in anticipation.

"So anyone what to talk or something? Come on guys I'm kinda freaking out here. Say something!" yelled Amethyst

The cloud began getting closer and closer. Amethyst was the only one who was showing signs of uncertainty. She began to sweat as the cloud got closer. The faces of ten ravagers could be seen. They were exactly how Amethyst had described them. Six ravagers were riding desert bikes and the other four were inside a convertible monster truck with spikes on the front and back. As the ravagers got closer they surrounded the trio.

All of them pulled out their weapons. The six ravagers got out their machetes and the four in the car brought out their guns.

"Surrender now." said one of the ravagers

"Come get us." responded Emerald

On a split second the trio split up and went to attack the ravagers. These responded by driving their vehicles at them waving their weapons like mad men. Emerald jumped and used the light from the sun to come down with her sword and cut one of the ravagers in two. Another one came at her but Emerald sliced off his arm and head off making it explode. A third bold ravager came at Emerald only for her to slice of the front wheel of its motorcycle and sent it flying. Jack went for the monster truck blocking all the bullets the four ravagers sent his way. Jack then struck the front tires and made the truck jump into the air. He then jumped and sliced the truck into eight pieces and as the pieces fell to the ground they exploded. Amethyst used her ball form to dodge the attacks and move around better. She pulled two of the remaining ravagers into a tight circle and then used her whip to snare them and them throw them at the cliffs, making them explode. As she turned around the last ravager looked at her and blinked a couple times. Amethyst then did a hiss that made the ravager turn tail and run.

"Oh man! That was awesome! Do you guys usually do this? Where are more ravagers to beat up? Come on, let's mash it up." said Amethyst with great joy

"I take it this is of great enjoyment for you, isn't it?" asked Jack

"Well yeah, when you are stuck captured for so many years this is like the biggest carnival and amusement park pulled into one." responded Amethyst

"If that is the case, thanks to that ravager we will find the rest of them and the Vortex stone." said Emerald pointing at the tire tracks.

The trio began the chase after the ravager camp.

Some time later the three found the camp of the ravagers. It was filled with all sorts of stolen equipment and vehicles, mostly bikes and monster trucks, and at he center of it all was the Vortex stone. It was a diamond with a spinning energy tornado inside it. The ravagers had apparently been using it to power their vehicles and weapons.

"Okay we should go at it guns blazing." suggested Amethyst

"No we must use stealth. That way we do not get in a pointless battle." said Emerald

"Perhaps there is a way. If two of us can create a diversion the third one can snatch the stone." said Jack

"And I know how to make a diversion. Lets mash it up." said Amethyst pulling Emerald.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Jack pulling back

At the entrance of the camp Emerald and Amethyst began to dance getting the attention of all the ravagers. Amethyst was doing some club dance routine which threw Emerald off for a second but then she remembered her master's tale about the rave. Emerald then did the samurai dance that Jack taught her this fitted in perfect synch with Amethyst's wild nature. As the two got closer their bodies became light and began to fuse. All the ravagers were looking dead on at the display of lights that none of them noticed a certain samurai moving closer and closer to his target.

The two gems began making a body just a few inches shorter than Amazonite. Her body was slim with an hour glass body and a descent posture, she had four arms, light purple skin, pink hair tied by a tiara, and a gentle face. She wore a green belly dancer custom, that consisted on a bra with a star on the middle, baggy pants which had the symbol of Samurai Jack's family, pointy Arabian shoes, several golden bracelets which had a veil attached to them, and a veil which covered her face.

"Hello boys. I heard you were feeling a bit down so the exotic and wonderful Kunzite has come to make you have fun! Let me hear you say YEAH!" said the now named Kunzite.

Everyone was confused, but samurai Jack stared in disbelief. His apprentice had fused and turned into that. He quickly moved to get the stone and make them split.

"Alright, keep your eyes on me."said Kunzite as she began dancing.

At first she began to spin with her feet. Suddenly her gems began to glow and out of them came both their weapons. The sword and the whip combined to create a purple and green snake sword. With a swift movement Kunzite's sword separated into several razor sharp blades. She then proceeded to continue dancing while using her sword to strike down the ravagers. The ravagers began to attack noticing they were under attack. They were all coming guns blazing but Kunzite merely smiled.

"What's wrong you are not feeling the groove? Well, let's fight." said Kunzite

Kunzite used her flowing movements like a snake to her advantage jumping and dodging the attacks. She only used her sword to block bullets and to slice off weapons. Her hands moved like lightning and her veils made for a good cover to confuse her enemies. The ravagers were flying all over the place.

"Okay, sorry boys but time to end this." said Kunzite

Kunzite then joined her four arms to grab the sword and then the sword caught on fire and Kunzite lounged herself at the remaining ravagers on a take down course covered in fire. A giant explosion followed soon after. After the smoke cleared Kunzite walked out to find Samurai Jack with the Vortex stone.

"Tell me, did you like the show?" asked Kunzite

"Yes, but please don't ever do this again Emerald." said Jack

"Okay." said Kunzite

The fusion split up leaving Amethyst and Emerald. Amethyst had a happy smile while Emerald had a giant blush of embarrassment.

"Master?" said Emerald

"Yes." said Jack

"Lets not talk about this ever again." said Emerald

Jack merely smiled at this.

"Alright let's go back to the temple I am starving." said Amethyst


	14. Chapter 14 XIV

**Chapter 14 Jack and The Third Fusion**

 _Gem Temple_

Samurai Jack, Emerald and Amethyst managed to get back to the temple after only being away for a couple of days. As they reached the temple Emerald took a glance at the Vortex stone. She felt happy to know that there could be a way to help Onyx after all.

"We are baaaaack!" yelled Amethyst as they entered the temple

All the monks and gems looked to see the three back from their journey. Garnet, Pearl and the Head Monk come to greet them.

"Jack, Emerald, Amethyst it is so good to see you. I hope your quest was not filled with danger." said Pearl

"Are you kidding? It was amazing. We fought those ravagers and got the stone. Piece of cake." said Amethyst with pride

"Where is Onyx?" asked Emerald

Pearl showed Jack and Emerald to where Onyx was. She was currently sleeping on a bed near the healing fountain.

"There she is. I hope that the stone can heal her." said Pearl

Emerald grabbed the stone and got close to Onyx. She placed the stone on her hands and suddenly the energy of the Vortex stone engulfed Onyx. Onyx slowly opens her eyes.

"Emerald... Is everything alright?" asked Onyx

"Now everything is alright. How are you feeling?" asked Emerald

"I feel great." said Onyx getting out of bed

After the rest of the group checked to see if Onyx was doing better they went to check up on Amber. Jack, Garnet, Pearl and the Head Monk went to the room were Amber was chained up. They opened the door and saw Amber chained up from head to toe.

"I see someone has come to visit me. I was beginning to think that I had being forgotten for some reason." said Amber in a mocking manner.

"We came to make sure you were chained." said Garnet

"Now tell us Amber. Do you feel anything different?" asked the Head Monk

"Now that you mention it. I believe I am getting what you humans call hunger. Besides that I only want to destroy you, be fused again, and bring back gem kind." said Amber with venom in her every word.

Without a second thought Jack and the gems got their weapons ready. Amber began to pull the chains in hopes of breaking them. It seemed like the chains were not going to hold her for long, but Garnet decided to punch her back into the wall.

"We should do something about her. She is too dangerous to keep chained up." said Garnet

"I agree." said Jack

A few days had passed since the return of Samurai Jack and Emerald with the Vortex stone. Onyx was back to her old self. Jack and Emerald were preparing to continue their journey once more. But the though of leaving a place that felt like home was hard. Onyx was getting increasingly worried about what could happen if Emerald went out into the world.

"Emerald, please reconsider. You could stay here." said Onyx

"Onyx, I want to but being stuck in one place is not the kind of life I want. Besides, Aku has a price on our heads if we stay we put you all in danger. And you will have friends and family to take care of you." said Emerald

Emerald closed her bag and went to meet with his master at the entrance. After saying their goodbyes they left. As the two walked Jack asked Emerald about what she felt. After all this time she had saved her friend and brought her back to normal. Now she was back with him trying to find a time portal to change history.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Jack

"Yes, master. After all this time I always wanted to save Onyx, I thought of her as my family. But in the end you are my family. And I will help you stop Aku." said Emerald

Jack could hear the sincerity in her words. Suddenly They heard a noise behind them.

"Wait!" yelled Pearl

"Pearl, what are you doing here?" asked Emerald

"I came to give this to you." said Pearl unveiling the Vortex stone

"The Vortex stone. But, why?" asked Emerald

"I have analyzed it and along with the Eye of Cronos and the chip of time travel, we could probably open a portal to where you wish to go." explained Pearl

With an exchange of looks the two samurais decided to give it a try. They rounded up the required equipment and began their search for the place to make an experiment.

 _Jungle_

They were walking through a dense forest. Jack was at the front followed by Emerald and Pearl. Pearl continuously scratched herself because she felt an itch. She kept scratching a small bit at first, then she stopped and proceeded to scratch herself all over her body. Emerald took notice of this and stopped Jack and showed him what Pearl was doing.

"Pearl is everything alright?" asked Emerald

"I am fine. I just can't understand why I feel like I have thousands of tiny feet walking all over me?" said Pearl

Jack and Pearl shared a look and nodded.

"Pearl, come with me." said Emerald

Pearl followed Emerald far away from sight. Jack just stood there and covered his ears. A couple minutes later, the entire jungle was filled with Pearl's screams. Birds flew away. Animals ran in the opposite direction. Jack merely stood there waiting for the two gems to return. Pearl came running and jumped into the river. Emerald came right behind her at a more moderate pace with a scarab in her palm.

"Was it the creepy crawlies?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Emerald putting the scarab down

"Did I freak out so much?" asked Emerald

"Not so much as to jump in the river." responded Jack

Pearl had gotten out of the river but she was soaked.

"That was the most disgusting experience of my life. How can so many creatures crawl onto someone and not be noticed?" asked Pearl

"If it makes you feel any better it happened to both me and my Master the first time we came through here." said Emerald helping Pearl to her feet

They continued to walk until they spotted something that caught Pearl's attentions.

"My friends do you know what that is? Its a road! OH thank you Rose, thank you!" said Pearl jumping to the bricks.

Pearl continued to jump like a little girl on the road, until two men appeared in front of her. One grabbed Pearl and threw her gently back to the jungle. Pearl got back up and pulled out her weapon and began battling the two men. She attacked forward with her spear but the second man grabbed it and used the momentum to throw her yet again.

"Who? How?" asked Pearl

At this time Jack and Emerald began fighting the two men bare handed. Jack and Emerald had smiles on their faces such as the men. Emerald threw punches and kicks from several kinds of martial arts and the man blocked and returned the attacks. Jack was doing the same but he seemed to have the upper hand on his side. After a small time the four warriors stood face to face, and then began to laugh.

"It is good to see you both my brothers." said Jack lifting his one finger.

"We are also glad to see you, brother Jack and sister Emerald." said the one of the monks.

The two lifted their fingers just like Jack and Emerald.

"What is going on!?" asked yelled Pearl being the only one out of the conversation.

"Pearl, these are our Xiaolin brothers. I trained with them when I was younger. They are the guards of the temple entrance." said Emerald

"Hello friend, we greet you." said the two bowing in respect

"Well, hello my name is Pearl." said Pearl returning the bow.

"I must say Emerald, you have come a long way, but you still need practice." said the monk

"Thank you." said Emerald

The monks took the three warriors inside and as they walked Pearl couldn't help but observe the monks doing their exercises and their meditation. She was impressed at the level these monks had reached despite being common humans. When they reached the Grand Master's room Pearl couldn't help but bow before him. The trio told them about their idea and the Grand Master suggested that they should go to the Sun Temple where the old time portal used to be. With that the three warriors along with the two monks went to the temple.

 _Sun Temple_

The Sun Temple was a giant Xiaolin temple carved into the mountain. According to the legend at midday a time portal opens, and the stone statues would come to life and attack everyone that attempt to enter the temple. That used to be the case until Jack and the monks came and destroyed the place.

Pearl was amazed at the ancient legend and the adventures Jack had gone on all his life.

They reached the entrance of the temple and began to walk to the roof top. Everyone was on their toes just incase there was any stone warriors around. As they climbed up the temple they heard the sound of pebbles falling. A few seconds pass and everything is quiet. As they begin tho move again a stone hand comes out of the wall and tried to catch Pearl but she summoned her weapon and sliced it. The wall begins to sprung arms and other stone warriors. The five warriors begin to fight and run out of the danger.

"I thought that these statues were destroyed years ago." said one of the monks

"I thought so too. We must get to the roof top there we will have the advantage." said Jack

Suddenly the path in front of them was blocked by stone warriors. So the five warriors had to jump up to the courtyard were they were surrounded by a giant stone warrior and 100 regular stone warriors. The warriors began to battle crushing the stone warriors, but they were being over powered.

"There must be a way to defeat these statues." said one of the monks

"Can you take care of the small statues?" asked Pearl

"Yes. Go now." said Jack

The two gems got together and began to dance making the two monks confused. Pearl did her usual ballet dance and Emerald used a similar dance using a combination of Xiaolin movements. They got closer and they transformed into light. In their spot stood a giant woman. She had short jade hair, and a pearl gem on her fore head and on her chest was an emerald. Her skin was white like Pearl's, but her eyes had a mischievous look to them. She had jade green ancient Chinese armor covering her upper body and legs with designs of lion heads on her shoulders, and knees. Her bracelets were pearl white with green symbols. Her chest was covered in jade green armor with white pearl stripes. She also had a jade green cape coming from her armor and two long jade feathers on her head.

"What?" said the two monks

"Emerald and Pearl can do that. I will explain after this." said Jack

"Hello little guys, time to have some fun." said the giant woman

The statues jumped at them but the giant woman used her open palm to push them back. She then jumped at the statues and began stepping on them and kicking them like a wild monkey. She even did a few monkey noises.

"Sun Wukung." said one of the monks as he shattered one of the statues.

"The Monkey King. I thought he was a legend." said the second monk punching a statue.

"Hmm. I don't like that name. How about Jade?" said the fusion and she punched and kicked the statues.

"Jade, I like it." said Jack

"Then my name is Jade." said the now named Jade

Jade then summoned her two weapons and they combined into a jade staff, with golden tips with monkey designs. She then began to break the statues with her staff. She moved wildly and constantly making fun of the statues. She enlarged it to smash statues that were ganging up on the monks. Samurai Jack kept close to her taking on several statues. Now the only statue left was a giant. Jade merely smiled and made fun of the giant. She then began to spin her staff making it larger and larger.

"Brothers get down!" yelled Jack to the monks.

As Jade's staff picked up speed and size it was creating a tornado the statue was getting closer to her. Jade then slammed her staff unleashing a powerful swing cutting the mountain in half. She then came down as the statue was no more. Jade came down and saw the awestruck faces of the monks but she only gave them a sheepish smile.


	15. Chapter 15 XV

**Chapter 15 Jack and the mischievous Monkey Queen**

 _Sun Temple_

Jack explained to his monk brothers about the Crystal Gems and their power of fusion. They were more impressed with the fusion that was standing right in front of them. She was going on like a monkey playing and messing around the temple. The monks were not just impressed with Jade's power, but also with the change in her personality.

"Are you telling us that when Gems fuse they become a powerful giant woman?" said one of the monks

"I do not have all the details but what I do know is that when Gems fuse they are a force to be reckoned with. I am not sure how the gems may appear when they fuse, but I believe that when they fuse their individual personalities combine and make something else. For instance Pearl is a bit of a..." said Jack

"Control freak, know it all, stick in the mud." said Jade after landing on Jack's head and then jumped in front of the monks

"I suppose you could say that. Meanwhile, Emerald is more of a young samurai human with a sense of wonder for this world. In other words, when they fuse, I happen to have a fun mischievous personality like the one of this Monkey king." finished Jade

"This is unbelievable." said the other monk

"Brother Jack, how many times has Emerald fused? Do they all have the same attributes?" asked the first monk

"Well, the first fusion I met was named Amazonite, she was a focused warrior with massive power, then I met Kunzite who had four arms and a wild fighting style, and now Jade who resembles the legendary Monkey King." explained Jack

The four continued to walk to the temple. Jade kept jumping on the ceiling and playing around. Jack and the monks kept an eye out for any problems. As they walked throughout the corridor they arrived at a big open ceiling room. This was were the the time portal had been many years ago. Now it was a pile of rubble. Tree roots had found there way inside and now there was a small tree with fruit coming out of it. Jade jumped onto the tree and grabbed some of the fruit and began eating it. As she chewed Jack and the monks began to look around the area for any signs of walking statues.

Jade kept eating until she noticed small furry head poking out. She moved to see what it was and found outfit was a small monkey. She picked it up and began scratching it. Soon enough more monkeys began to appear and surrounded Jade. She seemed to enjoy the company of the monkeys for some reason.

"I guess this makes me the Monkey Queen, Jade." said Jade as she petted the monkeys

As quickly as the monkeys appeared they began getting out through the hole in the ceiling. Jade got worried and followed after them.

"I believe it is safe. Jade I would like to speak with Pearl. If you could split for now..." said Jack until he noticed Jade was gone

"Jade? Where are you?" asked Jack

"Where is she?" asked one of the monks

"She could have followed the monkeys that live in the other side of the mountain." said the other monk

"She does resemble the legendary Monkey King." said Jack

 _Wild side of the mountain_

The three warriors made their way to the other side of the mountain. Unlike the side where the Sun Temple was the other side was completely covered by nature. Trees as tall as the giant statue, faces of statues covered by roots, fruits of all kinds both in the trees and on the floor. It took the three warriors 20 minutes to get through the forest.

"Are there any other animals in this side of the mountain that we should be aware of?" asked Jack

"No." responded one of the monks

"The monkeys of this mountain have never been a problem, but they have recently they have been seen away from their side of the mountain." said the first monk

"Something has been pushing them away from their habitat." finished the second monk

As they kept moving forward they began hearing the sound of machinery getting louder and louder. They saw a giant digging machine obviously one of Aku's. It was cutting down the trees and making them into a fuel supply for the other machines.

"Aku." said Jack

Suddenly the machines were being attacked with stones and fruits from above. An army of monkeys was attacking the robots and the machine. The robots seemed unaffected by this attack. Soon afterwards the robots began to fight back, that lead to the robots being attacked by none other than Jade. She attacked the robots with her staff.

"None, shall hurt my subjects!" stated Jade

All the monkeys rounded behind their queen and began another attack. The three warriors decided to join in the fight. Jack and the monks began slashing and smashing robots left and right. Jade kept her staff close and and gave quick wide swings against the robots.

"If we destroy the giant machine the other robots will retreat." said Jack

"I agree. Let's bust them." said Jade

Jade went straight at the giant machine and enlarged her staff. She began to swing it wildly at the machine. Although she attacked wildly she had a certain strategy to them. The tree cutting machine acknowledged that it was being attacked so it transformed into a giant robot with chainsaws for arms. Jade remained at the offensive attacking the robot with her staff. The monks and Jack attacked the robots upper body with little to no effect. The monkeys kept throwing rocks at the robots. Jade then used her specially enlarged staff to blast the machine back. She began to spin it and create a tornado just like in the temple. After everyone cleared the way the robot was smashed. Everyone saw the proud Jade and the monkeys cheering for her as their queen.

"We shall rule this mountain! And no one shall take it from us!" stated Jade placing a flag on the ground.

"Jade! I ask you to split now! Your last actions were far too dangerous." said jack

In that split second Jade split back into Emerald and Pearl.

"I am sorry Master. I just couldn't help myself." said Emerald

"The power of fusion is too dangerous. You must use it with responsibly." said the first monk

"I don't understand. I always return to normal after a fight. Something was making sure I stayed united." explained Emerald

"I may have had something to do with not wanting to split." said Pearl

"Why? Is it because you knew the robot was close by?" asked the second monk

"No. It's just that it was so much fun being Jade. I'm sorry." said Pearl

After making sure all the monkeys were alright the five warriors made their way to the temple once more.

 _Sun Temple_

Pearl brought out her crystal and began looking for any residues of the time portal that used to exist years ago. They however couldn't stay there for long Jack believed that Aku could be coming for them in any moment.

"The crystal is picking up some time energy residues. We may be able to use it to travel back in time." said Pearl

"Hopefully this can open up a time portal and send us back in time." said Emerald

Suddenly the crystal began to glow and began to absorb the residual energy of the temple. The crystal began to float and shine bright.

"I think it is working." said Pearl

Suddenly the crystal seemed to be moving further and further away from the group.

"What is it doing?" asked Jack

"Oh no. Instead of creating a portal here it is being drawn to another one that is active. Tell me, is there a time portal that could have that much energy?" asked Pearl

"None that we know of." said the two monks in unison

Jack and Emerald shared a look. They both knew of another portal with that kind of power.

As quickly as it began to glow the crystal flew out and away of all the view. Heading North to another land.

"What happens now?" asked Pearl

"We know where it is headed. Time to face an old opponent." said Jack

After they returned to the temple Jack, Emerald and Pearl thanked the monks and said their goodbyes to the Grand Master. As they made their way through the jungle Jack had a serious look on his face.

"I wonder where the crystal went? It must have been a time portal of great power. Maybe from the beginning of time. You two seem to know where the crystal went. Mind telling me."

"Master, are we going to that land?" asked Emerald

"What land!?" asked Pearl

"Yes. It is time to face the guardian once more." said Jack

"What guardian!?" asked Pearl

"Do you believe we are ready Master?" asked Emerald

"I do not know, but we must try." said Jack

"I will be by your side no matter what happens Master." said Emerald

"Thank you, Emerald." said Jack hugging Emerald

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" screamed Pearl

* * *

 **Preview**

A desolated land filled with the remains of fallen warriors and giants. Jack and Emerald approach the source of the great light. Jack now wore shorter robe, a red cape, a crown and a long beard. Emerald had her usual light green robe, with shoulder protections and combat bracelets, a necklace, and a golden headband with a star on it. In front of them stood a tall shadow with red sunglasses.

"Well, Samurai seems you are ready." said the Guardian

"No turning back." said Emerald

"Guardian, we ask you once more face us for the right to use this power of time travel." said Jack

"Only if you two beat me." said the Guardian


	16. Chapter 16 XVI

**Chapter 16 Emerald and the Diamond**

 _Forest_

Jack and Emerald were walking through a forest heading in the direction of the mystical land of the travelog creatures. After returning to the crystal temple and leaving Pearl with the other crystal gems the two samurais prepared to begin their journey. The gems asked about where the two samurais where going and they told them that they had a lead about a time portal. They all said their farewells and left the gems in charge of protecting the temple and the monks.

As they walked through the forest Emerald felt nostalgia about the place. She remembered how her master had met her and how everything was new to her. She smiled at that memory. Jack was also remembering that time, he remembered many things before he met Emerald but he remembered that time better than any other.

They reached a river and stopped to get water. As they filled their waters they heard movement near by. The two samurais got their swords ready just incase they were under any sort of danger. There was a long silence. Even the birds of the forest were quiet. Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the river began to move. Then from the bushes came two children, a boy and a girl. The boy, seemed to be around ten years old, had a red t shirt and blue shorts, he had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had long black hair and green eyes, and she wore yellow dress with a blue ribbon tied on her waist. They were screaming and running towards the river. The kids were half way through the river when out from the same direction came a pair of armed guards.

The two kids hid behind the two samurais. Jack and Emerald stood their ground as the guards came at them. The guards had leather armored suits with a red and black colored patterns. Their gloves, boots, and pants were black their upper bodies had a red long sleeved shirts with black armored parts covering their chests and shoulders. Their faces were covered with flat black gas masks with red lenses. The two guards pulled out their collapsable metal rods, and jumped at the children only to find two samurais ready to face them.

The two samurais pulled out their swords and charged at the guards. Their swords clashed with their metal swords making sparks fly. The guards seemed to be properly trained since they could match blows with the samurais. However, the two samurais were quicker than them. With one quick swing Jack decapitated the first guard making some sort of green sprinkled liquid came out of the hole where the head was. Emerald soon made the same thing with the other guard, she instead sliced the guard in two from the waist. After the two guards were down the two samurais went to check on the children that were hidden behind the trees.

Emerald kneeled down to be at the same line of sight of the children. The two were in a catatonic state.

"Are you two alright?" asked Emerald

The two kids were shaking badly. She extended her hand to them. The boy slowly reached for it.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." said Jack kneeling next to Emerald

The two kids got out of their hiding spot and stood in front of the samurais. The boy kept holding hands with the girl.

"Can you tell us why those two were going after you two?" asked Jack

"We...escape from the pyramid. Those are the great Diamond's army." explained the boy

"Did you say Diamond?" asked Emerald

"Yes. That is how the king calls himself. Ever since he found those weird diamonds. We were just a small city until the Diamond king arrived. He imprisoned everyone in his pyramid. He also has an army of these soldiers he calls robonoids. We tried to get our parents out of the pyramid but the soldiers saw us and we had to escape." said the boy

Emerald took all of this in. She had a serious look and rose to talk to her master.

"Master, if the kids are telling the truth we must help them." said Emerald

"That I believe was a given, Emerald." responded Jack

The two kids showed Jack and Emerald the way back to their city. The city was near the ocean. Several buildings were turned to rubble and the few that were still standing were only one or two floors high. In the middle of the city there was a castle built with what appeared to be Homeworld technology. The castle had a great flag at the top that had a giant diamond being held in the palm of a hand. At the other side of the city stood an upside down white pyramid. There were several guards just like the ones Jack and Emerald had faced before.

"That is the pyramid. Everyone is inside." said the boy pointing to the pyramid.

"Master, this all looks like gem technology. This Diamond king must have gotten a hold on it and manufactured it to make his own kingdom." said Emerald

"I believe you are right Emerald." said Jack

They decided to disguise themselves as guards to pass without getting any attention. Once inside the city they made their way to the castle in an attempt to draw enough attention to them that the kids could go and bust out everyone in the city. They all agreed.

Jack and Emerald stook to the shadows moving quietly taking out guard as they went along. Emerald's mind was full of questions. How did this man gotten his hands on gem technology and? And how did he get the title of Diamond? According to her knowledge only very powerful gems had that title.

The two samurais made their way to the sewers of the castle. After opening the entrance they climbed to the highest tower. They opened the doors to the throne room. The throne room was a large room filled with columns both sides, each column had the same flag as the ones outside the castle. The entire throne room was colored bright yellow like that of a diamond. At the other end of the throne room there was a gigantic golden throne that had encrusted diamonds of every color imaginable. On the throne stood a humanoid yellow diamond person he had a brown armless robe, a golden crown with a big spike in the front. His built was all muscle at his upper body, his face had a big jaw and a strong face, and his eyes were bright yellow. (Kind of like Diamondhead from Ben 10 without the spikes on his back.)

"What are you two doing here? Why are you not at your post?" asked the king getting off his throne.

The two samurais pulled out their swords and stood ready for battle. The king stood looking at them.

"You have no right to call yourself a king. And you have even less of a right to enslave this city." said Emerald

"I have every right! I was blessed by the power of the great yellow diamond, and now I will make an empire greater than that of Aku." said the Diamond king

The arms of the Diamond king began to glow and from them came swords made out of diamonds. He then jumped at the two samurais. Emerald and Jack jumped to opposite sides to avoid the attack. The diamond's attack struck the ground and made a small crater. He then began to charge at Emerald swinging his swords wildly, but she blocked his attacks. Jack joined in the fight landing some hits on the king but its diamond skin helped him withstand the attacks of the two samurais. The king was incredibly powerful, but Jack and Emerald were able to push him back. After a few more strikes the kings swords were broken by the samurais swords, but the king was able to then re forge them with his power.

"You two are battling a dead cause samurais. I am invincible thanks to the power of the great diamond." said the Diamond king

The two samurais continued pressuring the king with attacks. Every time they broke the Diamond king's weapons he recreated them out of light once more. Suddenly the diamond king struck the ground and diamond spikes came out of the two samurais jumped up to the second floor to avoid it.

"Master, how are going to defeat this enemy?" asked Emerald

"He keeps talking about the great diamond. We should be able to defeat him if we find it." said Jack

The two samurais kept to the send floor looking for anything that resembled the great diamond. Sadly that was not easy having diamonds everywhere in the palace, and it didn't help that the king was now firing diamond shards at them.

"This isn't working. The king must have hidden the diamond somewhere where no one could ever touch it." said Emerald hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Perhaps, he has it with him somewhere?" suggested Jack

He looked at the Diamond king and noticed his crown. A large yellow diamond stood in its center.

"I believe that it I know where it is." said Jack

With that said Jack and Emerald moved from their hiding spot and charged at the king who was swinging his swords and shooting diamond shards like a mad man. Several of the shards made some scratches on the samurais. Jack jumped up and struck the diamond with his sword making it crack. Out of the diamond came lightning and energy coursing through Jack's body. Jack was sent flying and was caught by Emerald. The Diamond king began to crumble as a side effect of the loss of his diamond crown. The guards outside and all over the city began exploding and the giant pyramid began to crumble down letting all the prisoners escape. Jack and Emerald got up and made their way out of the collapsing castle.

At dawn the people of the city were helping reconstruct the city. Everyone was grateful to the samurais. Before they went their way the young girl and boy along with their family went to thank the samurais personally.

"Thank you samurai Jack and Emerald. You have saved our city, and in it." said the father

"You have nothing to thank us for. You can now have your city and your lives back." said Jack

"Here Emerald this used to be in the king's vault." said the little girl giving Emerald a necklace.

"Thank you very much." said Emerald putting the necklace on.

It was a simple golden necklace. But for Emerald it meant a lot.


	17. Chapter 17 XVII

**Chapter 17 Emerald and the Video game Princess**

 _Enchanted forest_

Emerald and Jack were merely walking around the enchanted forest looking for any signs of Aku's troops. It had been days and there had been barely any bounty hunters going after their heads. It had gotten boring and quiet. That wasn't necessarily bad but it was still pretty boring. Either someone had gotten to Aku before them or he was laying low for good reason. And maybe the bounty hunters were all in the hospital or they might have gotten smart and backed off.

"Master, is everything in this forest suppose to be enchanted?" asked Emerald

According to the legends the two samurais had heard everything in this forest was either enchanted or haunted. There was once a man that made a house out of the trees of this very forest and the morning after the house was finished the man found himself waking up amongst the clouds. There was also a woman who picked some flowers one day and the next day she had turned into a plant. And there was another tale about a bunch of thieves that went into the forest and nobody ever saw them until someone found them turned into statues. The stories went on like that and on and on and on. The one thing anyone could be sure of was that if you entered the enchanted forest you had to watch your step because you could find yourself in a heap of trouble.

"According to the tales it is very likely." responded Jack

"Well, maybe we will find some excitement for a change. It's just that after the whole Diamond King thing no one has even dared to come after us. Maybe my time with Amethyst did affect me in more ways than one." said Emerald

Suddenly they heard something coming from deep in the forest.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!"

The two samurais followed the distress screams the center of the forest. They ran as fast as they could holding onto their swords just in case. As they ran through the forest they saw a castle. It appeared that the cries for help came from inside the castle. The castle came to view. The castle looked like a combination of Disney's Cinderella's castle and a gothic church. It had three tall towers with gargoyles in the roofs, there were spikes at the edge of the great wall before the towers. The hole caste was colored with black bricks, golden out lines and dark blue flags. The draw bridge was lowered and the two samurais entered the castle with no problems. It all seemed a little too easy. Once they were inside the castle the two samurais stood there with only partial light.

"Where is everybody, and what happened with that cry for help?" asked Emerald

"I do not know. But something is clearly wrong here I can feel it." said Jack

Suddenly all the windows and the doors shut close. The two samurais stayed in complete darkness back to back until a light at the top illuminated them. As their eyes adjusted to the new bright light a screen appeared in front of them. In the screen appeared some sort of princess looking girl. She had pink skin, blue eyes, short wild blue hair, a round nose, three freckles under each eye, and a decorated tiara silver.

"BOOO! Hahaha, did I scare you?" asked the princess

The two samurais merely had only one raised eye brow each. In other words, they had the "are you kidding me?" look.

"Okay...moving on!" said the princess

"Hello, um my name is Emerald, and this is my master. Are you the one who was yelling 'help'?" asked Emerald

"Why, Yes. My name is Agatha Star Mable Elvenson Ruth Christie the III. But you may call me Aggy or the Video Game Princess." said the Video Game Princess

"Alright. Since it appears you are not in danger we will get going now." said Jack trying to leave

"Wait, wait, wait don't go. It has been so long since I have had anyone around here and besides with my parents being away, and Aku being out there, and the crazy stories about this forest, I haven't talked to ANYBODY in ages. Could you please just play a game with me. Just a small one." said VGP with puppy eyes

Emerald and Jack shared a look and thought it wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Alright, one game." said Jack

"Yes! Let's play Samurais, Dungeons and Princesses!" yelled VGP pressing

"What?"said the two samurais in unison before falling down.

 _Unknown Location_

Emerald opened her eyes and found herself in a dungeon lit only by torches. She looked around for her master only to find him nowhere in sight. Suddenly the screen appeared once more in front of Emerald.

"Alright the rules are simple. You, Emerald ,the hero, must face three challenges to rescue your master from the evil Black Shogun. After completing these challenges you will be given a reward which you will have to use against the Black Shogun to save your master. All clear?" asked VGP

"Hey! Holding my master captive was never part of the deal." said Emerald in anger

"Well that way you are motivated to win. Plus, I like strong female characters. Good luck." said VGP before the screen disappeared.

Emerald began running towards her first challenge and arrived at a gate which opened up to reveal a room filled with columns with several symbols inscribed in them. And on the floor there were several symbols were marked. The screen re appeared in front of Emerald.

"This is the first challenge. The Mind Challenge. Solve the puzzle and you will be able to pass to the next room, but be careful if you step on the wrong one you will have to fight a monster. Good luck!" said VGP with a smile

Emerald moved to the first column and began reading the inscription.

"'You begin your journey now, remember to pack your stuff, among it all the most important thing is not on the bag always remember to have a pair of...' A pair of what." said Emerald

She looked at the floor and saw several images on the floor. One of a map, one of binoculars, a pair of shoes, and a pair of keys. Emerald tried to logically eliminate the wrong answer.

"Okay a map is only one, so not that one. You can put binoculars on the bag, a pair of keys doesn't make sense so the answer is the shoes." said Emerald stepping on the tile that had the image of the shoes.

Suddenly the tile lit red and four flying eye monsters appeared. They began attacking Emerald and she fought back using her sword slicing and making them disappeared turning into pixels.

"Okay not the shoes, then let's try a pair of maps." said Emerald

This time the tile with the map lit green and the next few tiles lit up signifying she could try the next one. She went for the next column and began readying.

"'Two more and you are through. You go up and down. Go West and East. Watch your step so things don't go...'" read Emerald

Emerald looked at the tiles and they each had an arrow looking pointing at a different direction. Emerald knew that the obvious answer was South, but the first time the unexpected answer was the right one. Emerald thought for a moment and then saw the arrow pointing North. She decided to step on it and it worked. The tile lit green and the last set became visible. She went to the last column and began reading.

" 'You have made it to the last step. Whether the journey was good or bad always remember to..' Remember to what." said Emerald

Emerald looked at the different one was a smiling face, a treasure, a heart, and a finish line. Emerald was at first confused most of these seemed to be the right answer, but the last times the right answer was the least considered answer. She decided to try out the heart tile. Sadly the tile lit red and eight flying eye monsters appeared and began firing lasers at Emerald. She then began to block them with her sword and attacking the eyes slashing off their wings and cutting them in two. After they turned to pixels Emerald reviewed the options. She saw the remaining ones and thought hard. She then remembered who she was dealing with and then she stepped in the smiling face tile. It lit green and the door opened revealing a green sphere jewel.

"This is your reward for completing the first challenge. Congratulations!" said VGP in the background

Emerald grabbed the jewel and continued walking until she came to another door. It opened up to a room filled with all sorts of weapons and trap course. Shooting spikes, flamethrowers, spinning saws and wooden dolls. The screen re appeared in front of Emerald.

"This is the second challenge. The Body Challenge. Pass this obstacle course and defeat the wooden soldiers without using any weapons. FYI these soldiers are very strong. Good luck!" said VGP

"Okay this will be easy." said Emerald stretching her arms and legs.

Emerald jumped at the course of traps. She went straight at it dodging the flying spikes. She went down to avoid the spinning saws. She then jumped up making a roll to avoid the flamethrower and then she stood in front of the wooden soldiers. The soldiers stood in a fighting position with their legs lowered and their arms close to their body. They ran straight at Emerald, she then stood in her Xiaolin fighting stance. She threw the first punch nailing one of the soldiers in the throat and blocking the other soldier's right hook. Emerald then jumped and kicked the two wooden soldiers with a jumping double kick. The wooden soldiers stood back up and unleashed a barrage of punches and Emerald blocked and dodged. She then grabbed one of the soldiers and flung it at the other. Emerald then round house kicked the two soldiers back. Suddenly a bigger wooden soldier came out and began fighting Emerald. She landed the many punches but the soldiers barely felt it. The soldier then brought down its fist and made a small crater sending Emerald back. Emerald decided to used the soldier's size to her advantage. She kept jumping and dodging the attacks the behemoth threw at her. She then attacked the joints of the giant and it quickly fell down. Out of the blue the soldiers turned into pixels. Suddenly a small golden stick appeared where the giant wooden soldier used to be.

"Well done! That was awesome! You may now go on to the final challenge and then you will be able to face the Black Shogun!" said VGP in the back ground

Emerald began walking towards the next challenge. As she walked she saw that the jewel and the stick could come together making a small scepter. Emerald entered the final challenge. It was an empty room with a small dripping in the middle of the room.

"This is the last challenge. You must use what you have earned to pass this challenge. By the way you were amazing when you defeated the giant Wooden soldier." said VGP

Emerald stood thinking. The two rewards joined together so she had to do something with it. The dripping water was really not making it easier to solve it. Suddenly it hit Emerald and she grabbed the small scepter and placed it under the dripping water. It slowly began to fill with water and when it was at the brim it shot out a light that hit the wall and opened it and there stood a floating key. Emerald grabbed it and made her way to fight the Black Shogun.

At the final room was Jack incased in a bubble and a lock. Before Emerald stood a giant black armored shogun with red decorations and a white skull mask.

"You will fall Samurai Emerald." said the Black Shogun

"I don't think so." said Emerald unsheathing her sword

The Black Shogun fought hard and unleashed powerful attacks and Emerald used her training and greater combat experience to stand her ground. Emerald ran circles around the shogun in an attempt to make him dizzy. The Black Shogun kept attacking constantly missing until he was too tired to lift his sword with only one hand and required to use both hands. This created an opening for Emerald to land a decisive blow knocking it down. Emerald went quickly to he master and freed him using the key. Suddenly the Black Shogun stood up again.

"That...Was...Amazing!" said VGP

It turned out that the Video Game Princess was the Black Shogun in a pixel armor became pixels and there she stood wearing a princess dress, totally needing out.

"You were all like serious, and I was like RAWW, then the swords were like SWISH. Ha that was great. That was very fun." said VGP

"Well, you had your game. It was fun I will admit that." said Emerald

After lunch they talked about everything and Aggy apologized about keeping Jack prisoner, and told them that she would try to have fun in a more safe way. As a thanks for playing with her Aggy gave Emerald a golden headband with a star on it.


	18. Chapter 18 XVIII

**Chapter 18 Jack and the Vampire King**

 _Mid-European mountains_

Saying the weather was bad would have been an weather was horrible. The rain was pouring down on the two travelers. The fog was incredibly thick making it nearly impossible to see the road. The lightning was the only light that could be found on the road. The tall mountains were completely pitch black. Jack and Emerald were walking through the mountains in their way to find a place to stay.

Out in the distance there were a few lights in what appeared to be a mansion on top of a hill. They made their way to the entrance and knocked several times, but no one came to open the door. Jack eventually got started in breaking down the door. Emerald began helping and together they opened the door to the mansion. They saw only a few lit candles but the weird part was that there was nobody looking after the candles. Jack and Emerald looked for a place to rest for the night.

"Well at least we will have a roof over our heads tonight master." said Emerald

"I suggest that we keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. Remember the last haunted house we were in." said Jack

"Master, I highly doubt that every mansion is haunted. Maybe someone lives here and he or she is merely asleep." said Emerald

"Very well, we will rest for the night and we will leave in the morning." said Jack

The both found soft spots to rest for the night. They slowly drifted into their respective sleeps. Unbeknownst to them there where some whispers going around in the shadows. The shadows seemed to be shifting around as the wind moved the fire of the candles. The two warriors could feel something was not right. They could feel that they were being watched. Suddenly there was an abrupt noise the woke the two warriors.

They went to check the origin of the noise. They grabbed two candles and made their way to the kitchen. The kitchen was almost torn apart almost as if a pack of wolves had been through it. The pantry was left clean with only the empty boxes that were all over the floor. The upper cabinets were all open and some of the doors were tore open, some were dangling from their sockets. The refrigerator was clawed open. The claw marks were very deep almost like blades instead of claws.

"If we find Amethyst around here, I won't be surprised." said Emerald

"It seems that either someone was very hungry or some sort of wild animal robot hybrid came around here. I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go." suggested Jack as he traced the claw marks with his hand.

As they were making their way to the entrance they heard movement right on top of them. Something or someone was moving right on top of them. They went straight to look at whatever was making that noise. The two warriors went up the stairs as they reached a long corridor filled with pictures of dukes, duchesses, and many more elite looking people. They were all dressed in such a manner that made anyone with education would have said they were snobs. Most of the women wore dresses with very dark colors such as purple, black, and blood red. All the men wore a similar attire as well. Both men and women had deep blue eyes, dark raven hair, and pale dead like skin.

These paintings made Emerald's spine shiver in terror. Jack remained calm although he also felt a chill as they made their way to the end of the hallway. But something caught their eyes. At the end of the hallway there was a painting of a young lady. Unlike the rest of the paintings the young lady had blond hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She wore a pink dress and she had a cheerful and gentle smile. The two warriors stopped to look at the painting.

"It is weird. Most of the people in these paintings appear to be almost like the living dead. But this young lady. Lady 'Ann D. Acula' seems to be the only one that looks like a living person." said Emerald as she read the name at the mark of the painting.

"It appears to be true. But what disturbs me is the last name. Acula. I think, I have heard it before somewhere." said Jack

They continued their way to find the source of the noise. They went all the way up to the attic to find absolutely nothing. The two samurais had a look around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly there was a weird sound behind them. They turned around and saw a little black blur coming at them. They pulled out their swords and they were met with the sight of a frighten child. She was a little girl with pale skin and blond hair, her eyes were green with a sight of great fear.

"Are you alright?" asked Emerald

"Must escape, must escape, must escape..." said the girl

"Escape, from what?" asked Jack

Suddenly there was a loud growl coming from the same direction that the girl came from. A tall dark creature appeared from the shadows. It had three red eyes, two large horns on the sides of its head, large bat wings, and a monstrously muscular body. It roared at them showing his fangs on its upper jaw.

The two warriors made their way down taking the young lady down with them. They ran down to the exit but they found the door missing. The two warriors turned to see the same creature staring at them. The two samurais pulled out their sword and prepared to face the monster. It charged at them and they returned the attacks. Claws clashed with swords making sparks fly. The creature was surprisingly fast for its size. Emerald dodged one of the claws that managed to scratch her forearm. She then took this opportunity to slice the arm off. Only for it to regrow. The monster pulled back and disappeared in the shadows.

"We must find a way out of this forsaken house." said Emerald

With that said the three began to look for a way out of the ,monster inhabited, mansion. As they walked Jack noticed that the girl was holding onto Emerald rather tightly.

"Little one, what was that creature?" asked Jack

"It is the Count. My family's monster. It was created many years ago. To protect this mansion, but it required the blood of the family to exist. It can be very aggressive when hungry right now it must be starving. I am the last one." said the little girl

Jack and Emerald were getting concerned. They had to destroy that creature before he attacked the little girl. This creature seemed like a vampire of some sorts, if they could expose it to the sun light maybe it could be destroy it. As they looked for an exit the creature appeared once more behind them.

"Run." said Jack

They made a run for it. They made it to another room and barricaded the door. Jack held the door close while Emerald went to look for a window. Sadly when she pulled off the curtains she found out that all the windows were replaced by bricks.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Emerald

Suddenly the door is hitter by the claws of the monster. Knowing that the danger coming towards them Emerald began to tare apart the brick wall with her the creature makes its way through the door. Knowing the futility of the door Jack jumps back and pulls out his sword as the monster breaks down the door and jumps at them. Jack and Emerald slice and slash the monster but it quickly regenerates while fighting back. Jack and Emerald receive several cuts and scratches but continue cutting the beast apart.

Suddenly the creature's back it struck by a a wooden stake. The little girl is standing behind the creature and then she gets thrown back by the monster's wild movements. Jack and Emerald notice this and sheath their swords. They then grabbed a chair and began breaking it apart. When they are done they each grab a sharp piece and charge to stab the monster. They continue doing this until the monster, blinded by rage charges at them only for the two warriors to jump out of the way.

The monster crashes onto the brick wall and it goes right through it right on time to see the sunrise. At the sight of the sun the creature begins to burn and after a few agonizing seconds the monster is nothing more than ash.

The warriors and the little girl make their way to the door and got finally out of that cursed mansion.

"From now on we should sleep in caves." said Jack

"I agree. Wild animals and possibly criminals are safer than mansions." said Emerald


	19. Chapter 19 XIX

**Chapter 19 Jack and the Epic Rivalry**

 _The Misty Glenn_

Jack and Emerald have been walking through the misty glenn. They come across an outdoor bar. They heard a lot of noise coming from inside the bar. It sounded almost like there was a fight going on inside. Jack and Emerald began to get closer and closer to the double side opening door. As they were about to open the door a cat man was thrown out and landed face down in the ground. Soon afterwards they heard a voice that Emerald knew far too well.

"You crumb sucking pantsy! You better come back, when you have a bigger sword!"

With a sigh the two samurais went inside the bar. They saw none other than the Scotsman and his daughter Astrid. The two Scots were fighting the entire bar. The Scotsman was punching a group of thieves while Astrid was beating a robot with a chair.

"Let that teach you a lesson." said the Scotsman

Emerald and Jack were happy to see their old friends, at least Jack was. Emerald was still in a high rivalry with Astrid. The two Scots turned around and saw the two samurais and dropped the people who they were beating up, they then went to greet the samurais.

"Ah friend! Good to see you and your apprentice. What brings the lot of you to these parts?" asked the Scotsman

"We were just passing by. May I ask what these poor fellows did to deserve such a beating by the two of you?" asked Jack

"A well, me daughter and I were going around looking for treasure, we heard there was a dragon causing mayhem. We decided to cut down the beast. Me daughter has been tagging along with me ever since she heard your apprentice travelled along with you." explained the Scotsman

As the two seasoned warriors spoke about the situation and whether they could help, Emerald and Astrid stared at each other. Definitely trying to see which one of them was the best. Sadly it seemed that they were evenly matched.

"I see you have gotten a bit of fancy stuff. At least you are not wearing your basket." said Astrid

"And I see you have decided to stop playing with your dolls." replied Emerald

"It is alright, you can have them back." said Astrid

"Oh I out grew them long ago. I am a warrior now." said Emerald

"If you are a warrior why are you wearing a dress, lassie? I thought samurais were armored warriors. Not some fancy dress wearing ladies." said Astrid

That was it. After they stared at each other for a little while longer, Emerald jumped at Astrid starting a cat fight. They were fighting like a couple of girls fighting over the same dress on a special sales event. Jack and the Scotsman were looking at this and couldn't help but laugh at this.

 _Tall Dragon Mountain_

After splitting the two young women up. Jack and the Scotsman decided that it would be good for the girls to go against the dragon. That way they will get better acquainted. All the way to the mountain the two female warriors were trying to stay one step ahead of the other. As they were climbing the mountain Astrid and Emerald were going at it trying to climb higher than the other.

"You better give up lassie. I will beat you." said Astrid

"Only if you make it to the top first." said Emerald

As they reached the top of the mountain the four warriors found a cave. The four warriors went inside to find that there were bones of fallen warriors that had gone to face the dragon and failed. Jack and the Scotsman took the lead and left the girls behind with their squabbles.

Soon enough they found the dragon. It was a giant green scaled lizard with two heads with horns on each head. Sharp claws and fangs on its six legs. It had wings around 30 feet long. And at the end of its tail was a red trident. Around this massive beast there was a fortune worth of golden coins and precious stones.

"Holy mother."said the Scotsman

"I think that the dragon is asleep. We should go quietly to avoid waking it." said Jack

The four warriors went down through the mountains of gold quietly. As they went through the gold Emerald and Astrid were whispering about which one of them was going to slay the dragon first.

"I say it will be me." said Astrid

"No it shall be me." said Emerald

"I have the better weapon for this job." said Astrid

"I have more experience fighting and traveling all over the world." said Emerald

"Oh yes I bet. Picking flowers, and playing with a stick of a sword. You really have more experience than me." said Astrid

"Astrid, me precious flower, I love you but please be silent." said the Scotsman

"The last thing we require is to wake the dragon." said Jack

The four warriors kept going until suddenly the dragon began to sniff. It began to move around almost like it was detecting some sort of threat. The four warriors froze suddenly a bird flew in and stood right on one of the dragon's noses. All the warriors began to freak out knowing that one false move could wake the dragon and it could be their doom. They quietly made moves and signs to tell the bird to get lost without making any noise whatsoever. The bird turned to look at them and suddenly it flew away leaving a few feathers on its way. They all gave a sigh of relief until the Scotsman realized something.

"Good Heavens, I forgot Astrid is allergic to some bird feathers." said the Scotsman in a whisper

"Dad that happened once when I was little. I am not allergic." said Astrid

As she spoke a small feather floated up to her nose and they all froze. A second passed and suddenly the dragon sneezed so hard that the entire cave shook. All the warriors turned and saw the two headed monster fully awake looking down at them with both of its heads. They puffed smoke out their nostrils at the warriors. The beast roared at the warriors making them split and draw out their swords. They all began their attack. The dragon attacked using its two heads to take a bite out of the warriors, but they were a little too fast for the monster. Jack and the Scotsman began attacking the left head of the dragon simultaneously. Emerald and Astrid however were fighting more between themselves than with the dragon. Their signal attacks were not enough to take down the right head of the beast. As the dragon blasted fire at the two girls they went behind a stone pillar for cover.

"How do we defeat this monster?" asked Astrid

"We must fight together." said Emerald

"Why should we?" asked Astrid

"Look our single attacks aren't cutting it. We must work together to face this beast." said Emerald

"Oh so it is like 'the arrow needs a bow, and the bow needs an arrow' kind of thing?" asked Astrid

"Yes." said Emerald

They then jumped out of their hiding spot and joined the fight once more. This time they fought together, attacking the legs and the neck of the dragon. Together with their masters they were actually able to push back the dragon. As the dragon began to move its wings, the two female warriors jumped at the monster's necks and they each sliced one of the necks. Shortly after the dragon exploded.

 _Outdoor Bar_

After they to back from their adventure in the dragon's cave the town was filled with joy. They were throwing them a party. Everybody was cheerful even Emerald and Astrid seemed less competitive than usual. They toasted and had a good time. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and rivalry.

* * *

 **Thank you guest dan for this suggestion.**


	20. Chapter 20 XX

**Chapter 20 Emerald and the Bombshells**

 _Old Western desert_

The intense heat of the desert came down on the desert and all its inhabitants. The hills of stone and sand rose on the horizon. Tumble weeds rolled as the winds flowed. Emerald and Jack were walking through the desert wearing their usual straw hats. In front of them was a really big cowboy town. They made their way down to the town's entrance and saw a big sign at the entrance that said: Tres Lagos. The sign was filled with holes and scratches. At the side of the entrance there was another sign that said: population. There were several scratched numbers. It began with 3500, then 2050, then 1900, and finally it said the current population was 1000 citizens.

This gave the samurais cause for concern. As they walked into the town they saw only a few people on the streets. Some kids were playing, a couple of men were talking, and some women at the second floor of a building looking down at the street. It seemed that this was a normal nice town, in the middle of nowhere. What could have been the reason for the population to drop so much. Jack and Emerald made their way to the cantina and asked the bar tender for some hot water, which he gave them. They then sat on a table and prepared their tea and began drinking.

People began taking glances at the two samurais, non of them seemed to be threatening but the two samurais knew better than to lower their guard. Suddenly an incredibly loud ruckus came from outside and everybody in the bar quickly grabbed their laser guns and got ready to shoot incase. The samurais were confused usually the guns were aimed at them but instead they were being aimed at whoever was going to come through that door. The sounds of loud high heels hitting the wooden floor got louder and louder as if someone was getting closer to doors. And just as quickly as it began the noise died out.

Now everybody seemed to be quiet as if they were dead. Even the bar tender, who was hiding under his counter, didn't dare to make a single noise. Jack and Emerald kept minding their own business, but they could see with little effort all the people sweating, badly, almost as if they knew something bad was about to happen if they even moved a muscle.

Then the footsteps began to move away from the door. When the people in the bar thought that whatever threat was gone they released the air trapped in their lungs and then they took a deep breath. The bar tender rose from his hiding spot continued to clean the glasses.

Suddenly the doors were kicked open by a brown leather cowboy boot that had a skull with wings and a rose between its teeth. This made every man in the bar jump and or fall from their seat as if Aku had suddenly appeared in front of them. Then the owner of the boot came in.

The owner, of said boot, was a woman around Emeralds had peach colored skin, and long pale blond hair that went past her shoulders. She wore the brown leather boots, blue short shorts with a black belt around them, a skin tight black tank top with the same skull picture on it, a matching brown leather jacket, fingerless red gloves, a pair of sunglasses, and a yellow seemed to have a pair of laser guns on the back of her belt. She had a cocky yet mischievous smile. As she walked into the bar three other girls came in as well.

The second girl wore a similar outfit than the first woman. She had brown skin, short blue hair, and pink eyes. She wore a brown leather vest with the same skull symbol at the back, Greek style sandals, a green mini skirt, a matching green bikini top, and some bracelets on both arms. She also happened to have a whip wrapped on the side. She had a small frown on her face.

The third girl had long red hair, pale skin, whisker tattoos, and deep green eyes. She wore an orange scarf around her neck, she had an armless yellow skin tight cat suit, brown high heel boots, a matching cowboy hat which had the same skull, and gauntlets each with two retractable blades. She had a serious look.

The fourth and final girl had blond hair in pig tails, lilac eyes, and peach skin. She wore a white armless hoody with pink stripes, a pair of brown combat boots, bronze colored shorts, and brown leather gloves. She also happened to be carrying an assault rifle on her back. She had a similar mischievous look on her.

This group looked like trouble. They might be some sort of gang, but the one thing they all had in common was their generous figures.

The new group of women began to move towards the bar and one could clearly see that the bar tender wanted to get the heck out of there.

"Um...May...may... I help you young lady?" asked the bar tender

The first woman slammed her open palm on the counter, making the bar tender jump just a little. She then took off her sunglasses, revealing her red colored eyes.

"Why, yes you can help us. You can start by giving us a few drinks of your best cold beer, and then tell us why does everybody in this cantina are so jumpy? Oh and it is Ms. Jane for you." said the now named Ms Jane

"Right away Ms Jane." said the bar tender running for the beer.

The four women turned around to face the rest of the people with their smug faces. All the men seemed to coward in fear at their mere gaze. Jane looked around until her eyes stopped on the table the two samurais were seated. The other girls took notice and began talking.

"Hey, boss, who are those two? I don't reckon them being from around here." asked the second girl

"We'll see, Sue. We'll see." said Jane to the now named Sue

As the bar tender arrived with the four cold beers Jane grabbed her's and walked towards the samurais. Jack and Emerald didn't even flinch as the lady that had everybody scared straight walked up to them, and sat right across the table.

"So tell me strangers, what are you doing in our humble little town?" asked Jane

"We are merely passing by." answered Jack without looking away from his tea

"Well for your information there is a fine for such a thing." said Jane pulling out her hand expecting money

"May we ask who might you be?" asked Emerald

"Oh man. Where are my manners? The name is Jane, and these are my girls, Sue, the Whip, Cat, the Wild Cat, and finally there is little Bree, aka Headshot. And we are The Bombshells. We are the law here, so, if you wouldn't mind, pay up." said Jane

The two samurais didn't move a muscle. The Bombshells were getting impatient. They began to surround the two samurais trying to intimidate the two warriors. Suddenly Cat took a long look at Jack and then it hit her.

"Jane, he is Samurai Jack. There is a huge bounty on his head. Plus, I believe the other one is Samurai Emerald. Aku would pay big time for their heads on a platter." said Cat to Jane

This made her grew a smile on her face and pull her hand back.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." said Jane pulling her two laser pistols and aiming them at the two warriors.

"We should take this outside. Therefore we don't destroy this place." suggested Emerald

"Why should we? You do understand we got you at gun point right?" asked Jane

In the blink of an eye Jane found herself disarmed by Samurai Jack and Emerald. The two samurais were now holding the guns in their hands as if they were common toys. This left the four girls awestruck. They had never seen anyone, let alone two people, with a faster hand than Jane.

"We take this outside." said Jack putting the gun on the table

The two samurais got up and began walking towards the exit of the cantina. They stood outside in the middle of town waiting for the Bombshells to come out. Soon enough the four girls came out and they didn't look happy. They stood in a single line. They stared at the samurais waiting for the clock to hit the hour.

As the clock hit the hour the six warriors pulled out their weapons. The girls their guns, whip, and blades, and the samurais their swords. They all jumped to fight.

Jane and Bree began shooting at them while Sue and Cat ran towards them with their whip and blades. The two samurais deflected the shots and began fighting the other two women. Emerald was fighting Cat blocking her cat like moves. Meanwhile Jack was being kept at a distance by Sue's whip. Jack then sliced off part of the whip, and then he grabbed it and pulled Sue towards him and knocked her out hitting her in the forehead. Emerald then continued pushing back Cat as she dodged Bree's shots. Emerald then kicked Cat making her lose her balance then Emerald landed a punch square in the face. With the first two Bombshells out the samurais could focus on the other two that had been shooting at them. The two samurais were deflecting all of Jane's shots as Bree aimed at them. Through the lens of her scope her eye was aiming at Jack's leg. Jack took notice of this and as the shot traveled. Jack then with a single movement sliced the shot in two and then he jumped up and landed in front of Bree and cut in two her rifle. Emerald meanwhile kept pressing on until she was face to face with Jane and disarmed her with one swift movement.

The Bombshells were defeated. The entire town walked out to see what had happened. They all cheered for the defeat of the Bombshells.

"Finally someone has stopped them!" yelled one of the citizens

"Now they will pay for their crimes." said another citizen

"May I ask, what exactly are their crimes?" asked Jack

"Their crimes are, several violations of dress code, several noise complains, and their greatest crime of them all the procession of weapons while being women!" said the sheriff

They all booed the Bombshells. This made the samurais reconsider the role of the Bombshells.

"Oh come on. This town is so old school. She knows what we are saying." said Jane pointing at Emerald

"She is a warrior like us." said Cat

The whole town went quiet. then they all grabbed their weapons and began chasing the Bombshells and the two samurais out of town. After a long run the six warriors stopped and began talking. They decided to never go to that city again and from now on the Bombshells would do good. After Jane give Jack a kiss on the cheek they left to find another bounty to collect. The two samurais then made their way towards the horizon.


	21. Chapter 21 XXI

**Chapter 21 The Tale of Oum Ro The Gem Hunter**

* * *

 **Listen to Boulevard of Broken Dreams for full effect.**

* * *

 _Great plains_

A black armored warrior laid on the ground his back leaning against the mountain. The armored covered the man head to toe, the only thing that had a different color was a singular green eye on its helmet. He slowly began to take off his helmet, revealing an aged man with several black spot birth marks on his face, his forehead had a single horizontal scar and his eyes were colored silver. He kept his eyes open wanting to see one final sunrise.

 _My name is Oum Ro and this is my story. My race is known as the Pombii, we are like humans in many ways the only significant difference is our black birth marks that look like spots on our faces, and the fact we live up to 500 years. Our planet was in the Nox galaxy. We were farmers we rarely engaged in intergalactic trade. That was until the day they came to our planet._

 ** _Gems._**

 _They came from the sky in their ships, I was only just a kid back then. They were unlike anything I had ever seen. At first I thought that they were majestic beings. How foolish I was. They brought their gem drills they began planting something in the soil. At first only a few of our people protested and wanted to take action, but most people said that they were probably farmers such as us. But as time went on everybody, and I mean, everybody saw what they were truly doing. They were creating more beings like them out of the soil. This slowly began to damage the earth. Food would no longer grow. The animals would starve. Nothing was fertile wherever they were. We decided that enough was enough. We rose against them and fought them back. I wish I could have done more back then, but I was just a boy. The Gems' retaliation was brutal only a few survived. We were forced out of our own home. My people found another empty planet to start over, some like me decided to travel the galaxy._

 _In my travels I saw what the Gems could do. Many planets drained of life. I_ _sought to reimburse Gem kind just like they did to most planets. I studied and learned about their strengths and weaknesses from other survivors. I earned enough money to build my very own power rifle. I had modified it in order to fit my prey._

 _My first hunt was back on my home planet. I was around 29 years old at the time. I no longer recognized the world that saw my people live and grow. A great rage came over me but unlike others I focused it using my rifle to destroy those who drove my people away. My first prey was a high ranked Gem commander. It took more than just one shot to bring her down, since her weapon was an armored left arm that worked as a shield and a hammer. I took her out after I shot her gem. All the gems near by saw me like I was some sort of monster. Funny, they were used to being the apex predator that they never thought a little being like me could grow fangs that could actually bring down a Gem._

 _As the years went by I took jobs that involved taking care of Gems in other planets. I had made a reputation for myself. They called me Shatterer, Predator, Gem Hunter. My armor and equipment had been modified for anything. I was later on called by Aku himself to help him end the problem from the source. I agreed to it after I did another job. It was a small time job. A couple of gem scouts had been seen on Pluto. I went there and found that the scouts were only four. I set their camp on fire that night. saying that they were scared would have been an understatement. I was met with some minor resistance from a ruby, a jasper, and a crystal. I was about to leave when I heard another movement. I quickly shot before thinking and when the smoke cleared it turned out to be a boy around his early twenties. What had I done?_

 _I quickly moved to help him, but I was intersected by one final gem. A small pearl. She used her sword to give me my little scar and then she turned back to the boy. This was new for me. A gem caring about another being. She held him close trying to keep him alive. She begged me to save him. I was so dumfounded that I agreed without realizing it. We took the man to his home and cured him. He was lucky I guess. My ammo was specifically for gems only. While he rested the pearl told me about how they met, and eventually fell in love._

 _Love? Had I heard it right._

 _My head was so full of questions that as soon as the young man was awake I left without collecting the money. I decided to take this as a sign. A sign for my retirement._

 _Many years passed I had gone back to my people's new home and met my wife there. I lived a happy life. I had heard news about Aku wiping out all the gems in their home world. I honestly couldn't care less. I had become a farmer. I made a good life for my family until that one fateful day. Aku's soldiers appeared on my door and took me to their master. He demanded from me one final hunt from me, if I succeeded I would never see him again, but if I refused my people would suffer. I only asked for one thing to give my family one last goodbye. I knew Aku wanted a powerful gem defeated and her companion Samurai Jack as well._

 _I made my way to Earth with my old Gem hunting armor and equipment. I had tracked them to the Great plains. I took my stance against them. My sharpshooter skills faired_ _extremely well against them. However my luck soon began to run out. When I had the gem on my sights I stared at her eyes and I saw many emotions that could have been nothing other than human. She then sliced my shots with her sword and finally she defeated me. Without the help of the legendary Samurai Jack she defeated me. I was knocked out._

 _So here I am seeing the sun rise once more. I decided to let go of my anger for gems a long time ago. I know now why Aku wanted them gone and I think that he has a good reason to fear them. Good luck Samurai Jack and good luck little gem. Aku won't know what hit him._


	22. Chapter 22 XXII

**Chapter 22 Emerald and the Tournament**

 _Aku-city Colosseum_

A giant black colosseum with red windows. Many people from all over the city and far away were entering the colosseum. Inside the whole arena was colored red flame. In the center of the colosseum the fighting arena was made out of red bricks and the entrance of the fighters was on opposite ends of the colosseum. In the higher levels of the colosseum sat Aku in a giant flame throne in the colosseum. Aku rose and began to give a speech as the colosseum got filled.

"My noble allies and followers, I welcome you to the tournament of warriors! Here all the best fighters shall fight for your amusement in a battle royal. I promise you Carnage to the losers, and to the victor GLORY BEYOND THEIR WILDEST DREAMS!" said Aku

As Aku kept talking in the underground the contestants kept readying their weapons. Amongst them there were two warriors that covered their faces. A man wore a Spartan helmet, a short robe, and a long red cape. The woman wore a similar helmet only that hers had horns instead of the brush on the top, and she wore an armored dress that covered her gem in her chest. These were Jack and Emerald. They had heard that Aku was having a tournament and he himself would be attending it. This way the winner could stand face to face with the lord of darkness himself. They also knew that the prize would be a time traveling portal, it sounded too good to be true. And they knew it, it was clearly a trap set by Aku to lure the samurais out in the open.

It was a gamble for sure, but either they got Aku or a time portal. It was worth it. The bell sounded and all the fighters went to the arena. From both sides of the colosseum came a multitude of warriors ranging from gladiators to super soldiers, and from ninjas to wild animals. They all entered the arena and stood ready to begin fighting. Suddenly they all turned to face Aku who began speaking.

"Warriors, my only the strongest one survive! Now BEGIN!" yelled Aku

Right on cue all the warriors began duking it out. Warriors began fighting all over the arena. Swords were clashing, shots were fired and all sorts of punches were thrown. Jack and Emerald stood together fighting off opponent after opponent. They bid their time taking down only one opponent at a time, if Aku saw them coming he could do something to attack them.

Jack was fighting another soldier who was using a rifle, Jack easily sliced his bullets then kicked the soldier out of the arena. Emerald was meanwhile fighting a four armed robot that used a spear and two shields. It blocked several of her attacks, but when it thrusted its spear at her, Emerald only cut the spear and then used the momentum to make a vertical attack to cut the robot in two. The two samurais stood then back to back planing their next move.

"Master, any ideas?" asked Emerald

"Amongst all this chaos we cannot make a move on Aku unless..." said Jack but he was interrupted when he saw something that he wished he didn't.

One the other side of the arena stood a tall purple skinned wrestler with a hairy chest. The two samurais knew that it was none other than Amethyst but it didn't stop there. There was a warrior wearing a black trench coat, grey fingerless gloves, black pants, an armored chest plate, and a black face mask. The one thing that really called their attention was that she was wielding a black morning star weapon.

A big rage came over Emerald. She then began to make her way through the other fighters, with Jack right behind her. They stood face to face with the wrestler and the black warrior. The wrestler and the black warrior turned to see two angry samurais.

"Get ready to fight little man." said the wrestler

"Amethyst we know it is you and Onyx." said Jack as her blocked a sword.

"Hey we are only trying to help. We heard that Aku had a time portal. Maybe we could win it for you." said Amethyst

"We know. It also seemed like too much of a coincidence that Aku is offering it. This is a trap especially for us. We planned to fight our way to him and then finish him. But now you two are here complicating things. Onyx why are you away from the temple?" said Emerald enraged by their actions.

"We thought that we could help out." said Onyx knocking a knight with her morning star

Onyx then explained that after they left she had been training with Garnet and the other Crystal Gems, in order to help if needed.

They then turned to face against the rest of the warriors. As they fought against their opponents Aku noticed something about the four warriors and then executed his plan. He pressed the button encasing the colosseum in a force field. All the warriors and the group stood confused. Then suddenly Aku's army of demon ninjas and robots surrounded the arena.

"Hahahaha foolish samurai it is a trap, and you have fallen in it like the fool you are!" said Aku

"We all know it is a trap Aku." said Jack under his breath

Knowing that the masks were no longer necessary the two samurais removed their helmets. and prepared their swords. All the warriors besides the samurais and the uninvited gems were scared.

"Minions ATTACK!" screamed Aku

Aku's army jumped at the warriors. The samurais and the gems began fighting the army crushing it. The other warriors saw them fighting and they saw Jack fighting.

"Warriors! Aku has ruled our world for far too long. We must stand and face him for the future!" said Jack raising the warriors spirits

"YYEEAAHH!" screamed all the warriors

All the warriors jumped in and began fighting along side the samurais and the gems. Together they began to destroy the army reducing the warriors to trash and the demon ninjas were no more. Aku saw the samurais and the gems getting closer and closer to him he then began of fight them. Aku began using his laser vision on them but they avoided the attack. Jack then landed a hit on Aku's hand making it disintegrate. In this brief moment of pain the three gems attacked Aku. Amethyst used her whip to strike the legs. Onyx used her morning star to hit the chest making a big hole. Finally, Emerald sliced the other arm with her sword.

As they continued this the other warriors in the colosseum saw this and they were filled with awe and inspiration. They saw the legendary samurai Jack taking down the lord of darkness. Aku decided to cut his losses and fled the scene taking down the forcefield. After Aku fled all the warriors were cheering for Jack.

"Looks like you are now a celebrity." said Amethyst

"I believe so." said Jack as he was removing the red cape but was stopped by Emerald

"I think it looks good on you, but you should make the robe shorter." suggested Emerald

"I think it is a good idea." said Jack

"ALL HAIL SAMURAI JACK THE WARRIOR KING!" screamed the warriors as they cheered.


	23. Chapter 23 XXIII

**Chapter 23 Onyx's Training and Resolve**

 _Gem Temple_

It had been two days since Pearl had returned to the temple. She had told everyone about what had happened with the time portal and then she told everyone that Samurai Jack and Emerald were going to continue their journey. Most of them were glad that the two samurais were alright and that they would continue traveling. Onyx was the first gem to walk up to Pearl and ask her if Emerald was alright. Pearl put her mind at ease by telling her that Emerald was alright. Onyx went back to her room after hearing that.

She was currently in a fetal position on her bed, wondering. She then heard a knock on the door. She saw the Head monk at the door. She went to meet him.

"I heard that Samurai Jack and Emerald made quite some progress in their quest. But I see you are distressed. Is there something wrong?" asked the Head monk

"Head monk it isn't that I am not happy, its just that up until now Emerald and Samurai Jack have been going around the world facing all sorts of dangers, while I have been stuck in a forced fusion with a psychotic gem. I just feel so useless. Back when we were little I used to be the one that helped Emerald against anything. Now she can face monsters, bounty hunters, and Aku while I am barely able to lift my weapon. I just feel so, so..." said Onyx

"Powerless?" suggested the Head monk

"Yes. What should I do?" said Onyx

"Well, that I cannot say with outmost certainty. But I do know this: We felt exactly like you do, back when we were homeless, but when we found this temple we had hope, and when Samurai Jack defended us and brought you to us we felt that besides helping keep this temple's history we were being tasked with helping you live in this world. That gave us a reason to move forward. What will your reason be?" said the Head monk

Onyx stood silent for a small moment, and then she hugged theHead monk. With a smile on her face she ran to look for the Crystal Gems.

Onyx stood face to face with the Crystal gems asking them to train her.

"Ok, ok let me get this straight. You want us to train you how to fight?" asked Amethyst

"Yes. I know that many gems here know how to fight, but I want to help. That is why I want to learn how to fight incase we have to fight. Aku will try something, I know this and I want to be ready." explained Onyx

Pearl had teary eyes, Amethyst had a smile on her face and Garnet stood with a straight face as Onyx spoke. They all knew what Aku had made all gems go through, and they were also happy that Onyx was trying to do more that what she was meant to do.

"Alright." said Garnet

"Really." said Onyx

"Yes, we start right now." said Garnet

The Crystal Gems took Onyx outside and they each summoned their weapons. They decided that they would each fight against Onyx to see how to train her properly based on her skill. First came Amethyst charging with her roll attack. Onyx knew that she had to do something, her mind was racing trying to think how would Emerald surpass this challenge. She thought that Emerald would use her martial arts training to send Amethyst flying and then attack her opponent with her sword. She tried to do just that. She tried to grab Amethyst with her bare hands, only to find herself on the floor like road kill. Amethyst kept doing that until she stopped and started laughing about Onyx's appearance.

After dusting herself off Onyx stood ready against Pearl. Pearl had her spear ready and began twirling it and then with the grace of a ballerina she began attacking Onyx. Onyx was dodging Pearl's attacks as best as she could getting only a few cuts and scratches. Onyx was again thinking how would Emerald fight Pearl. She thought that Emerald would use her samurai sword skills to push back Pearl making her fight in close quarters. She used her morning star like a sword, sadly Pearl could see her attacks coming from a mile away. Her weapon mastery was poor to say the least. Pearl quickly disarmed her and pointed her spear to her in sign of defeat.

Two defeats and zero victories. Onyx was getting impatient. She tried to do things like Emerald would have done and it didn't work for her. She then turned to see Garnet with her gauntlets ready for a fight. Onyx felt so little in comparison to the Crystal Gems, but she then remembered the words of the Head monk: "What will be your reason to move forward?" She saw her weapon and knew that she was not like Emerald. She had to craft her own way of combat. She saw Garnet coming at her. Onyx moved out of the way and began spinning her morning star remembering that she had to use her weapon like a morning star instead of a sword. Onyx then jumped at Garnet sending her morning star on a collision with Garnet's gauntlets. The clash made a small shockwave which made Onyx fall. As she tried to get up Garnet helped her up.

"Thanks." said Onyx

"For your formal training you will have to learn how to use your weapon to the best of your abilities, you will then be taught how to use your skills as a gem as well, and finally you are going to need better clothes." said Garnet with a smile

"Understood." said Onyx giving a bow to her mentors

 **OST- Antti Martikainen-New Horizons**

As the days went on and on Onyx was training with mostly Pearl and Amethyst. Amethyst helped Onyx to learn how to use her weapon since they had similar weapons. She was currently doing some practice with some dummies. She was spinning her morning star and then struck the dummy.

Pearl meanwhile was teaching her to improve her physical strength. She was making 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and 100 squats, the two gems then proceeded to do a 10 kilometer run around the mountain.

Garnet was helping her develop her own way of combat. They fought always at the end of each day to put all her training to use. Garnet won all the time but each time Onyx got better and better.

As they trained Onyx began to alter her clothes in order to fit her new fighting style. She had traded her ballerina shoes to armored boots to improve her running. She created fingerless gloves to help her with the scratches and bruises. Lastly she had altered her dress to make it into a black trench coat with a protective chest plate, in it there was a star symbol, that matched the ones of the Crystal Gems.

Some time later Onyx had become a good warrior. She had kept practicing against the Crystal Gems. Now she was having a small talk with Amethyst while they went to the town on the other side of the mountain. They then heard that a couple of low lives were talking about a tournament of some sorts. They paid close attention to their talk and found out that the prize was a time portal.

"You thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Amethyst

"Win the tournament, get the time portal, and then give it to Jack and Emerald. Yes. But Aku will recognize us, we will need something to hide." said Onyx

"I think I know what we could use." said Amethyst pointing at masked wrestlers masks.

With a shared nod they made their way to the tournament.


	24. Chapter 24 XXIV

**Chapter 24 Jack and The Mirror Cave**

 _Rebel Camp_

Ever since the samurais' battle against Aku in the tournament many warriors from far and wide began joining their crusade. Little by little Jack and Emerald had made an army which was composed of friends, allies, rivals, and gems. From Shaolin monks to alien hunters, to Scottish warriors to gem veterans. They were constantly on the move fighting Aku and his army. Jack had changed after all this time. He now had a long black beard and hair, short robe tied with a belt, a long red cape, bandaged wrists and spleens, and a golden crown. He was no longer the lone traveling samurai now he was the warrior king. Emerald had also changed her attire she now wore an armored short green robe, armored wrists, Greek style sandals, the golden necklace, and her golden headband with the star on it. She was now known as Emerald the warrior princess.

They were all camped in a valley next to the legendary mirror cave which legend had it that one could see into different realities. What could have been? Or what could be? All of it was visible in the cave. Jack, Emerald, the Crystal Gems and the Scotsman were all inside the main tent. They were planning their next move against Aku, but there was something bothering them.

"Jack, we believe that there is something in that cave. We should look around to be sure." said Pearl

"Perhaps. I shall go and look." said Jack

"I will go with you." said Emerald

"As will we." said Garnet

"Alright, I'll tell the troops to stay put until you return." said the Scotsman

All five warriors made their way to the cave. Jack entered first followed by Emerald and the Crystal Gems into the cave. As they walked down the cave they saw many many crystal like mirrors sticking out of the walls and ceiling. All they appeared to see were their own reflections in the mirrors. It looked very pretty but not as magical as people and their stories made it seem. As they walked they thought they saw a shadow moving just up ahead. They all stopped to get a better look at whatever it was. It seemed that it had just been a shadow of some sort.

"Its probably nothing lets just go." suggested Amethyst

"With our luck, I highly doubt it." said Emerald

Just as Emerald said that a black figure got out of its hiding spot. The five warriors turned and saw it running away from them.

"Told you." said Emerald as they all began to chase after the spy.

The shadow began to run towards the deeper depths of the cave. The five warriors began to catch up to the spy, no doubt one of Aku's lackeys. As they went deeper into the cave the mirror crystals began to shine brighter even though the sun was barely coming up. The spy seemed to look like a demon ninja dressed fully in black. As they reached the end of the cave, the demon turned to see all the warriors with their weapons ready. As the demon ninja continued to back up it found itself tripping and falling into one of the mirror crystals but instead of landing on a hard surface it fell right into the mirror.

The five warriors were awestruck. Everybody went forward to the same mirror the ninja demon fell into and looked like a regular mirror.

"What just happened?" asked Pearl

"The spy went into the mirror. That should not be possible. Unless the legends are true." said Emerald

Jack slowly placed his hand on the surface of the mirror and suddenly his hand began to make waves almost as if it was mirror colored water. With a small push Jack's hand went through the surface and soon the rest of his body went through the mirror.

* * *

 _Dexter's Laboratory_

Jack found himself in a gigantic laboratory of some sorts. Soon after Emerald and the Crystal Gems were with him looking around for any signs of the ninja demon. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of loud crashing and explosions. They followed the sounds and found the demon ninja destroying a bunch of experiments and robots. When he then realized that the five warriors had found him he began to run again.

Jack and the gems began giving chase to the spy though the laboratory. As they ran many security protocols were being activated by them. Suddenly several robots, lasers and missiles were aimed at the group. As the security attacked the warriors they each tackled one of the obstacles.

The Crystal Gems jumped and began destroying the missiles. Pearl shot at them with her spear, Amethyst used her whip to catch and throw them away, and Garnet merely punched them all to oblivion. Emerald deflected all the lasers with her sword making the lasers destroy themselves. Jack meanwhile was slicing the killer robots with relative ease.

The ninja demon continued running while throwing random objects that seemed like very important experiments. The warriors merely sliced them while chasing him. The ninja came to an abrupt stop and began running towards the place where the ports was with the samurais hot on his tail.

After they all crossed that portal, a little red headed boy wearing a lab coat entered the laboratory.

"DDDDDDEEEEEEEDDDDDDEEEEEE!" yelled Dexter

The whole group got back to the cave and the ninja demon jumped back into another mirror. All five warriors followed it.

* * *

 _Remnant Vytal Festival_

The five warriors found themselves in what appeared to be some sort of arena. The arena appeared to be divided in a fire side and an ice side. And besides them there were eight other people in the arena. A girl wearing a red hood, girl wearing a white dress, a girl that wore a black bow, a girl who had long blond hair, a girl with a hover board and a purple hoody, a man with pink hair wearing black suit with a yellow vest, another man wearing a made up shaolin monk clothes, and a woman who had dark skin and a similar suit to that of the last man.

They all stared at the recently arrived group of warriors. Suddenly the blond girl spoke.

"Okay so, first a weird pajama man shows up out of nowhere and now his friends and some old dude do the same. Everybody clear." said the blond

The Crystal Gems appeared irritated about being called friends with the demon ninja. While Emerald got angry that some stranger called her master 'some old dude'. Jack paid no attention to her words, and kept looking for their missing spy. Suddenly he spotted the demon ninja running through the crowd. He made a long jump and began to chase after the spy. Before the four gems could follow they were all stopped by the eight warriors in the arena. This only showed some minor annoyance from the gems.

"Stop right there." said the dark skinned woman

"Is she for real?" asked Amethyst

"We don't have time for this." said Garnet as she extended her arms in a swift movement and pushed the group to make an opening for the gems.

As the gems made their way through the warriors regrouped and began battling the gems. Garnet was fight against the blond girl and the dark skinned girl with her gauntlets. Amethyst fought against the girl with the purple hoody and the girl with the black bow. Pearl was fighting the guy that looked like a shaolin monk, and the girl with the white dress. Emerald was fighting the guy with the pink hair, and the girl with the red hood.

The blond and the dark skinned girl began fighting Garnet. They were throwing all sorts of punches at the gem but she blocked them with her gauntlets. She then proceeded to return the punches. Garnet made use of her far superior combat experience to push back the girls. Redirecting their punches and landing some small punches of her own. She was surprised however, these two humans were able to keep up with her despite the fact that she was far stronger than them. She then got fed up and decided to end the fight. She began to charge energy in her gauntlets and when the two girls were within range Garnet unleashed her attack. She sent two power pulses at the two girls knocking them out.

"You should be proud very few can make me use this attack." said Garnet

Amethyst was going all in the offensive against the girl in the purple hoody and the girl with the black bow. Amethyst was throwing all sorts of rocks at her two opponents. They were dodging the objects with ease until Amethyst summoned her second whip and began attacking them directly. She first snatched the hover board of the girl in the purple hoody and threw it to the girl with the black bow. The girl with the black bow created some sort of shadow clone in order to dodge the attack. But as she did that Amethyst used her whips to catapult herself in her spin attack to land a direct hit on the girl with the black bow. Afterwards she wrapped her two opponents to one of the ice pillars with her second whip.

"Hang in there you two. Hahaha!" said Amethyst laughing at her un intended cat pun.

Pearl was currently dodging, in her usual ballerina style, all of the attack of her opponents. The girl in the white dress was going at the offensive with her rapier and Pearl sought to keep her at a distance. The guy with the shaolin get-up was using his staff to do the same. Pearl however was more than a match for him after fighting the real deal. In a swift movement Pearl sliced the man's weapon and kicked him in the side of the head making him spin into unconsciousness. The girl in the white dress was doing something to her weapon to then create several glyphs around Pearl and then the girl in the white dress ignited them and they all fired at Pearl who blocked as many as she could with only a few scratches left on her. Pearl then began shooting back at the girl and managed to knock her off her feet.

"That was quite exhilarating. And that weapon is just fascinating." said Pearl going to regroup with the other gems.

Emerald was battling the girl in the red hood since the other guy with the pink hair had been staying behind to fire at her. Emerald kept the girl at close quarters making her huge weapon almost useless. The pike hair guy kept on firing merely scratching Emerald. She then made an extremely fast sprint and the guy soon found himself face-to-face with the gem. She sliced his weapon and then sent him flying away. Emerald was now at the right distance for the red hooded girl to shoot her. Sadly every time she fired Emerald saw it coming and began to make her way to her opponent. Beginning to freak out the girl in the red hood turned her scythe around and fired herself at Emerald at an astounding speed. Emerald had never seen such a fast opponent in her life. She stood back with her legs lowered and her sword back. She focused on her incoming target and in the blink of an eye Emerald struck her with the hilt of her sword knocking the air out of her. She soon fell down to the floor.

"You still have a long way to go, little one." said Emerald

After their fights were done they saw the demon ninja and Jack go back to the portal. They then followed the two. Afterwards they saw Jack and the demon ninja jump into another mirror leaving them behind.

* * *

 _Beach City_

Steven found himself walking through the beach while singing when he stood face-to-face with a black scary looking ninja. He thought that the ninja wanted to attack and began to summon his shield. But it was too slow the ninja's claws were inches from his face only to stop. When Steven opened his eyes he saw the ninja pierced by a sword. With a swift movement the sword sliced through the ninja disintegrating it. Now in front of Steven stood an older man with a long black beard, long red cape, a golden crown, a torn robe and wrapped wrists and spleens. The man then sheathed his sword and turned around to go back to his world.

"Wait! How are you?" asked Steven being amazed by the man

"You may call me: Jack." said Jack only turning his head.

After saying that the man disappeared from Steven's sight.


	25. Chapter 25 XXV

**I just want to say sorry for taking so long for this chapter. To all that read this I just want you to know it has been fun writing this story, and if by any reason this final chapter is not appealing to you I am sorry. Samurai Jack is a great story, and Steven Universe is doing great two worlds who have each become icons of their respective genres. I have taken this time to come up with a good ending.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 THE LEGEND WILL NEVER DIE**

 _Coast at the Pacific_

Emerald and Jack were talking to an elder man who was known as Mako the Scribe. He was writing the events that had occurred after the great battle.

* * *

It had been many years since that fateful day. The day Aku and his empire fell. I will never forget that battle. Jack's army brought down the hammer of retribution upon the dark lord's army. All the warriors were more than a match for the evil lord's army. The dark lord stood face to face against Jack and the Crystal Gems. Aku pulled all the tricks, laser eyes, fire balls, and all sorts of transformations. The Crystal Gems along side Jack facing the great source of darkness. The battle lasted almost half a day. Jack's army had almost destroyed all of the remaining of Aku's forces. Aku was now nothing more than just a shadow of his former self. He was inches from his end but it still fought back. Jack struck the lord of darkness with one final strike. Aku was no more.

As Aku's remains disappeared everybody cheered. Peace had finally been achieved. Everyone rejoiced. That night the army was having a fun time. Jack and Emerald were happy and joined in the celebration, even the Gems that hated eating were eating part of the feast. Even Mako the scribe was celebrating.

As days passed many of the warriors that had joined the crusade returned home to help rebuild and make good lives for themselves. Jack, and Emerald helped all the Gems get accustomed to the new world. Mako the scribe went along with them writing about their adventures. They had stopped at the beach.

* * *

Mako finished writing about their latest adventure.

"And with the Goblin king defeated Jack and Emerald helped the Crystal Gems build a new city to make their home." wrote Mako while saying it out loud.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Mako." said Emerald

"It was an honor to be with you two for so long. I always imagined you both as great warriors, but now I know that you both are more than that. But I cannot help but ask you: Where do you go from here?" asked Mako

"We will continue our journey." said Jack

"Then I will tell your story as best as I can." said Mako

With that said Mako made his way back to spread the memoirs of Jack and Emerald to everyone. Jack and Emerald also grabbed their stuff and got ready to continue their journey.

And thus the story of the traveling samurai and the warrior gem comes to an end. The world will remember them and all that followed him. Even after their lives had ended their legend will live forever on.

 **THE LEGEND WILL NEVER DIE**


End file.
